The Time on the Cinammon Moon
by ShyMoonlight
Summary: A unique time travel fic. When Hermione finds a locket and tries to open it, she is thrown 20 years into the past. There she falls in love once again with the man who broke her heart in the present time. Who is he? Post HBP
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: _Sadly I do not own ANYTHING Harry Potter. But what I do own is the plot. wink _

Description: _This story is a unique time travel fic, Hermoine? style. When Hermoine finds a curious locket and tries to opened it, it sends her 20 years in to the past… There she falls in love again with the man that broke her heart in the present time._

_Hi, everyone. I' am Ryoulover14 and this is my first fanfic for Harry Potter that has been submitted here…so, please go easy on me. By the way this story is dedicated to all my friends, including the author of several Hermoine/Remus fics evil cat hater who helped me A LOT! Thank you! So, now, on with the story. _

Story: The time on the cinnamon moon

Chapter 1: Default chapter

The soft evening breeze blew on Hermoine Garnger's soft long honey brown curls. She stood before her wide open window, with her chin resting gently on her fist, as she watched the sun go behind the hills making the sky go dark.

Stray tears left her hazelnut eyes, as the setting in front of her reminded her of someone that her heart held so dear… So many sad things happened last year. Dumbledore gone…Snape turned an assassin…Malfoy running away…and **He** loving someone else…

As she watched the stars appear on the black velvet sky, she couldn't help but see a small brown puff cotton, about the size of a tennis ball, flying towards her. Hermoine raised her thin eyebrow in question.

"What is that?" she murmured silently to herself.

Soon enough, her question was answered as the cotton ball fell on her. She gave a shriek of surprise, but then giggled as she saw what had made her scream. It was Ron's owl, 'Pig'. Darn owl was so small and like always he carried a letter larger than himself.

She untied the letter from the tiny owl's leg, and as soon as she did so, it gave her a cheerful peck on her ear, before going out the window and flying into the dark night.

Hermoine opened the letter and a small smile crept on her face, as she saw her best friend, Ron's untidy witting.

_"Hello Hermoine,_

_How's everything doing? I suppose your reading the old school books…Anyway, just so you know, since Hogwarts isn't opening for our seventh and last year, mum gave me the A-okay (it took a lot of convincing from me and Ginny) to let you and Harry spend the year with us at the new order headquarters. Dad told me to not tell you were it is, because it may fall on wrong hands. Someone from the order is going to pick you up tomorrow, so don't say your not coming because we are going to pick you up anyway. See you soon,_

_Your friend, Ron._

_P.S. Harry arrived today and sends you a big hello"_

Hermoine finished reading the letter and sighed. Although she felt momentarily happy, she couldn't help to feel the need to cry her eyes out as she placed the letter on the desk. It was clear she would be going, but still it meant she had to face someone who hurt her, without knowing it.

Taking one last glance at the black sheet that covered the night time sky filled with silver sparkles, she headed out the door and went downstairs to tell her parents the news.

- - - end chapter 1- - -

Authors note: _Well, how was this chapter? If it was lame then don't worry, cause in the following chapters, there's going to be romance, drama and more angsty parts. By the way, who do you guys think is the one that broke Hermoine heart? OOOOhhhhh, I know who it is, the man is…. Sorry, you'll have to read the next chapter to see who it is. Please review, Thank You!_


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing you again

Disclaimer: _Once again, I do not own ANYTHING Harry Potter… I wish I could._

Story: The time on the cinnamon moon

Chapter 2: Seeing you again

The trunk shut closed, as Hermoine finished packing up her belongins. A faint depressed sigh, that she tried to hold, escaped her throat. How could she gain the courage to see him again?

She gave a look at her bedside table and saw a picture that had been taken on their fifth year over the summer. Lupin, Sirius, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George and herself, all laughing and waving constantly. A sad smile appeared on her lips as she watched the one she loved so dearly, gave a wink… Such innocent times…happiness had always surrounded them. But she had lost Him, not to the death, but to another women…

Her attention to the photo was disturbed, as she heard the doorbell rang. She immediately got out her bedroom and ran downstairs, with her cat, Crookshanks behind her heels.

There in front of the door stood three hooded figures. At first she didn't know what to do, she thought they were Voldemorts followers. But as soon as they placed down their hoods, she sighed in relief, as she recognized this three awfully familiar persons.

One had raven hair, green eyes, glasses and a unmistakable scar on his forehead. The other young man had brightly colored red hair and freckles. The last one had brown slik hair that fell onto his eyes, with unrecognizable hints of grey. She blushed as she saw him…

The young man, with the raven hair, was the first one to notice her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hermoine!" he exclaimed, as a small smile appeared on his face.

She smiled and went to them, her brown curly hair swinging gracefully at her every move.

"Hello, Harry, Ron…Lupin." she greeted them, a small smile plastered on her soft rosy lips.

The three men smiled at her, and as soon as they did, she threw herself on Harry, then Ron, embracing them…but stopped in front of Lupin, blushing and only giving him a small shy smile. Her heart…it hurt…

Harry noticed the tension that came from his friend, and stepped in, saying: "Should we get going then?"

Hermoine nodded lazily, but then a question popped into her mind.

"How are we going to get there?" she asked

"Flying, of course" answered Harry

"Yeah," spoke Ron, with a smirk "Harry and me will be carrying your trunk and you will be…"

"Flying with me." finished Lupin with a fatherly smile.

Hermoine looked away, as she saw his smile. Yes, he would only see them as children and him, the father…

Her hands were wrapped around Lupin's waist, as they flew on his broom. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but blush at the closeness between them.

The awfully midnight cold wind slapped on her face, making her eyes watered. She felt uncomfortable and to make matters worse, she absolutely and sincerely hated flying.

"Are you doing okay back there?" called Lupin, throughout the thundering sounds of them slicing the wind at speed. Hermoine couldn't help but notice the hint of amusement in the way he spoke.

"Yes…barely." murmured Hermoine, only barely for him to hear.

The night was really beautiful, as a white crescent moon and twinkling stars adorned it.

The group of people were now getting closer to the ground ( "Thank god" thought Hermoine). Hermoine could observe a small cabin on top of a hill. Although, it looked to be abandoned, it had a charming and cute look.

Harry and Ron were the first one to land with the trunk, and then it was Hermoine and Lupins turn; They did it rather gracefully. Hermoine sighed in relief as her feets touched the soft wet grass. But she could'nt help but observe a hidden smirk that played on Lupin's lips. Why, though?

The party of four and Hermoine's cat (that Ron and Harry carried with the trunk) began walking towards the vine covered porch, therefore standing in front of the door made of wood.

Hermoine saw with interest as Lupin touched the door with his wand and then murmuring something that sounded awfully like "Dumbledores lemon drops"…after that there was only silence.

Sudenly, they heard someone, that by the way broke the silence, say from inside the cabin. "What's the password?"

Lupin smiled to himself slightly as if he recognized who that voice was and went on knocking the door the door three times, stopped, then twoplus two more times, in a rythmitic way.

And as soon as he stopped, Hermoine heard the 'click' of several locks being, well, unlocked.

The door opened in a rather fast way, revealing a person standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Remus!" she exclaimed.

- - - end chapter 2 - - -

Authors note: _Well was this chapter? Good or bad? Please review and let me know how it was. I need the reviews! By the way, I'd liked to thank my first ever reviewer on my first fanfic 'Rocks-my-socks', thank you so much for your review! _


	3. Chapter 3: Sorrow

Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter…sadly…._

Story: The time on the cinnamon moon

Chapter 3:Sorrow

There stood with a wide smile, Nymphadora Tonks. When she immediately saw Lupin standing there, she threw herself over him, giving him a kiss on the lips…not having the decency to see that other people where standing there.

Hermoine flinched as she saw the scene before her. She turned away, tears stinging her eyes as she tried, hard enough, to not let them fall…she didn't wanted to break down before them…to lost her control…at the moment.

Harry and Ron looked at each other as they saw their best friends reaction at the situation. They were the only ones who actually suspected about Hermoines feelings towards their ex-professor. Ever since Lupin had gotten together with Tonks, Hermoine had seemed to change her attitude. Not commonly answering their letters…always trying to not laugh…loneliness overfilling her sadness…

The two of them were willing to give Hermoine anything just to see her smile so often as before. Even Ron, who had a crush on her, was prepared to do anything to her…even if it meant for her to not return his feelings.

Harry was the first one to react upon the situation. He grabbed Hermoines arm, awakening her from her sorrow, and led her up the stairs, where the dormitories were held, with Ron following suit.

"This is your room." Said Harry, opening a door to a dormitory, revealing it's cozy and inviting feeling.

Hermoine nodded with emptiness in her eyes, as she stepped inside the room while Ron placed the trunk besides her bed. Harry and Ron gave Hermoine each a hug, while Harry whispered in her ear: "You're not alone"

And taking one last glance at their heartbroken friend, they closed the door…leaving her alone in her room.

For a couple of minutes she stood steadily looking at the closed door, until finally she let herself fall unceremoniously on her bed. Sad tears left her eyes, like waterfall falling over the mountain…Her heart began to hurt like it had done the day Lupin and Tonks relationship began…she felt like if knifes were passing through her heart, leaving her to bleed on the cold…as she screamed silently through her pain…

Why must she feel this way? It was her fault, was'nt it?…She had realized to late the feeling that was hidden in her heart towards Lupin…she had not told him…and know it was to late…just too late…

He loved another, not her…he was hers and she was his, so maybe she should stop caring. He already got a woman who would make him feel special…not herself. Why couldn't she, Hermoine Granger, stop caring for him?

Hesitantly she sat up on her bed, picked up her ginger cat from the floor…hugging it tightly as if it was her salvation.

"…I still would care about him, no matter who he is with…" she muttered silently to herself, as she caressed gently her only companion at her time of sorrow.

- - - - - end chapter 3 - -- - -

Authors note: _OMG! Thank you all of you great reviewers. There are only few who have reviewed, but I thank them all the same. I hope ya'll looking forward for the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4: The locket

Disclaimer: _Once again I do not own Harry Potter…_

Story: The time on the cinnamon moon

Chapter 4: The locket

The morning sun and the chattering downstairs awoke Hermoine up. She could still fell the stains on her cheeks by the miserable tears that had escaped her eyes last night.

With an uncomftable feeling, she stretched out of her bed while yawning and headed, sleepily, out of her room, down the hall and into the bathroom.

As soon as she got in the bathroom, she began washing her face. Taking a closer look in the mirror she saw her face…damn she looked like crap. Nothing a little magic can't do…

- - - - - - - -

Everyone was sited on the dining room as Mrs. Weasley served the breakfast. Some sloppy thing…

" Yum, porridge…" thought sarcastically Hermoine.

Hermoine looked up from her bowl of food and saw Lupin and Tonks sitting together, but to her surprise Lupin looked…annoyed? Taking her chance she began observing him.

She didn't care he was 20 years older than her…age did not matter in true love. In fact he looked quite young for his age. No aging represented on his face, only scars because of his awful condition. Hermoine didn't even cared about him being a werewolf…and sadly neither did Tonks…

Jealousy overfilled Tonks as she saw the way Hermoine was looking at her 'boyfriend'. Trying to make her look away, she grabbed Lupin by neck and gave him a big satisfying kiss on lips.

Harry frown angrily and with disgust at Tonks sudden reaction. And as if he and Ron had foreseen it, Hermoine got up, excused herself and went running up the stairs and into her room. They could have swore they saw a hint of tears…

Lupin separated immediately from Tonks and looked perplexed at the seat that had been previously occupied by Hermoine…wondering about her sudden outburst.

- - - - - - - -

Hermoine cried on the still-damp pillow. How could her once best friend, Tonks, do this to her? Sure she was his 'girlfriend', but Hermoine knew that Tonks had figured out somehow her crush with Lupin…Tonks did it to hurt her…and she had accomplished.

Her heart, Hermoines heart, couldn't handle so much pain…she felt as if she had drunk venom…pure hatred venom…still crying she clutch her chest, hoping and praying that the pain would go away.

- - - - - - - -

"But Remus…" whined a very annoyed Tonks, as she stood before Remus on the living room.

"I said that I would be going to check on Hermoine, lately she's been acting weird…by the way is there a problem with that?" spoke a rather serious Lupin.

"Yes, because I wanted to spend time with you…ALONE TIME!"

"We spend 'alone time' every single minute!"

Tonks pouted and while getting a little to close to him said: "But don't you love me?"

Lupin sighed and spoke in a rather frustrated way: "Yes, I do"

A smile crept along Tonks face. She got on her tiptoes ready to give Lupin a kiss on the lips…she closed her eyes…got closer…and…Remus stoped her.

"I told you to stop kissing me in public" firmly said Lupin and by that left her alone on the living room.

- - - - - - - -

After a good long cry, Hermoine sat up lazily on her bed. She passed a hand through her messy hair, while looking around the room. Suddenly she spotted something shiny on her bedside table. Curiosity overfilled her as she got up and picked up the object. It was a golden locket.

A beautiful locket, mind you. She could make out the shape of a crescent moon and inside it the initials R.H. She passed her fingers and felt it's surface. Soft and smooth with it's peculiar details.

Strange, though…those initials… they weren't Remus's. At least the 'H' wasn't… With an eyebrow raised, she began fiddling with the locket, trying to open it and find the answer to her questions inside of it.

- - - - - - - -

Remus walked up the stairs to Hermoines room, to check up on her. He knew something must have upset her, by the way she was acting.

He stopped in front of her door and gulped. Why did he felt so nervous all of a sudden? Maybe it was because it reminded him when **_SHE_ **used to sleep on this very room. Hesitantly he shrugged the thought off. He should stop thinking about **_HER._**

His hand shaking, he knocked on her door once… twice…then a third time…

Was she okay? "Hermoine, I' am going in!" he called through the door, turning on the knob and entering the room.

There she stood besides the open window, holding a locket or better tell trying to open the locket…the locket, he noticed was the one that had belong to his lover…he missed **_her_** so…

But, suddenly, as the light from the sunset began caressing her face, he could have swore she looked like the one he had loved one-summer years ago.

He couldn't help but think that Hermoine possessed the same beauty as the girl he once held dear to his heart. He found lovely as he watch how the wind played carelessly with her soft brown curls…

Lupin cleared his throat as he realized the thoughts he was having towards Hermoine… it wasn't right.

Hermoine heard him and turned around, facing him, startled. And as she did so the locket fell out of her hands, breaking in half on the floor.

"Sorry" she murmured blushing from embarrassment, as she bend down, picking up the broken locket.

The locket had opened, and inside it, Hermoine could see something written in cursive: "Jane, I will always love you. Remus"

She raised an eyebrow in question and looked up to see a perplexed and dare she say it…a scared, Remus, looking at her.

"What's wrong…?" she asked worried.

But her question was answered as a light began emitting from the locket itself. The bright light surrounded her…she tried to scream, clutching hard on the locket, but it made no use…

Everything turned black and the last thing she saw was Lupin calling her name….

"Re-Remus…." She managed to whisper before she fell into darkness.

- - - end chapter 4 - - -

Authors note: _So how was this chappie? Good? Bad? PLEASE REVIEW! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Anyhow, I want to thank all of you who have reviewed. So far everyone has put on positive reviews. –sniff- You guys are the best! XD_


	5. Chapter 5: It can't be!

Disclaimer: _Ask J.K.Rowling, she'll tell you who own Harry Potter…_

Story: The time on the cinnamon moon

Chapter 5: It can't be!

Remus stood in complete shock. He had just seen Hermoine disappeared before his eyes with the locket…he didn't knew what to do…

But what had that locket done to her? As he continued wondering in a worried way, a calendar caught his gaze. 'June the fourteenth' it read…strange… today was the 20-year anniversary when he first met the love of his dream on that unforgetful summer.

The locket…maybe it was a portkey or a…time turner! Then maybe she was…and…oh no! IT COULDN'T BE! She was…**_her_**!

Before he knew it, he punched the wall, before covering his face with his hands, in a attempt to make the tears stop…

"I should have stopped this…" he muttered miserably.

- - - - - - - -

Hermoine opened her eyes hesitantly…her head it hurt so much…She passed her hand through her hair and noticed that her forehead was covered in bandages…but why?

But nevertheless, she looked to be in the same room, before that light had covered everything black…

"What was that light?" she murmured to herself, while looking at the ceiling above her.

Suddenly, she heard the bedroom door opening and footsteps coming in, meaning that someone had entered…Maybe it was Harry or Ron…

Hermoine noticed that it was neither as she sat on her bed. Before her stood a young man smiling kindly at her. He was quite handsome, about her same age…He had light brown silky hair that covered his dark chocolate eyes. Something about the way he smiled reminded her of…Lupin…

But she didn't knew him, so that could meant that she wasn't at the order headquarters…she was someplace else…but why did it looked so familiar…

"How are you feeling?" spoke the young man in a soothing yet familiar voice.

"F-Fine, I guess" answered Hermoine feeling uncomfortable. "But where am I? How did I got here?"

The young man sat on the edge of her bed, causing Hermoine to blush for no reason what so ever. With a smile he answered: "Well firstly, your at my house and secondly I don't know how you got here. I found you laying in front of my porch with a bleeding forehead"

Hermoine opened her eyes slightly…how could she have ended in front of this young man's place in the state he had just declared? From what she last remember she hadn't step a foot outside the order headquarters to 'magically' end up here.

There was a silence between them. Hemoine looked up and saw the young man giving her a worried look. "By the way," she suddenly spoke trying to break the silence that covered them. "what's your name?"

"My name?" he pointed at himself as Hermoine nodded. "Well my name is…Remus J. Lupin"

Hermoines eyes opened like two round plates…her hands began trembling as she turned cold…what the…? IT COULDN'T BE! HE COULDN'T BE REMUS! But what if….oh…my…god! The locket and the light that came from it, it must have been a-a time t-turner and when she opened it, i-it activated!

"Where's the locket!" asked Hermoine sounding desperate, looking around the room.

Lupin frowned. "You didn't have a locket nor did I find any near you" he said worried, about how the girl in front of him turned paler by the minute.

…It couldn't be…without the locket…she wouldn't be able to turn back…

Her wide open eyes, let a sour tear fall onto her hands, that laid trembling on her lap.

"It c-can't b-be…" Remus heard her repeat over and over again.

He saw as more tears fell freely from her eyes. Thinking she needed some time alone, he got up and exited the door.

Meanwhile, Hermoine covered her face with her hands, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably, as wet drops rolled down her cheek…

It c-couldn't be…she was stuck 20 years in the past…with the man who broke her heart…the man she loved in the present time…never to see the ones she loved again…Harry…Ron…her parents…it just c-couldn't b-be…

- - - end chapter 5 - - -

Authors note: _Sooo how was this chapter? Anyway, I want to make something clear. Hermoine in this story is 17 years old, Remus (present time) is 38 years old and the Remus from the past is 18 years old. Are you guys okay with that? Now that you finish reading this chapter, go press the button below and REVIEW! XD_


	6. Chapter 6: Your name?

Disclaimer: _I…do not own Harry Potter._

Story: The time on the cinnamon moon

Chapter 6: Your name…?

Remus looked at the cup of dark liquid that he held in his hands, as he walked up the stairs, towards the young woman's room.

He was going to bring her some coffee to calm down a bit her nerves. So many questions were popping by the minute in his head: Who was she? How did she end up here? What was her…name? And…why was she crying?

He know stood in front of her door. Worried that she might still be crying, he pressed his ear on the door…there was complete and utter silence…she must have stopped weeping…

Not trying to make any noise, he carefully opened the door…

A warm smile appeared across his lips as he saw her…she was sleeping peacefully…just like an angel. Her head lay on the feathery pillow, her wavy hair covering gracefully part of her face. Her rosy lips were parted slightly, as her chest move up and down with her steady breathing.

God, how can someone have such a natural beauty even when sleeping? As Remus got closer to herbed, he couldn't help but notice how the light from the sunset gently caressed her lovely features…making her look…more than beautiful.

But then a sudden realization hit him…something dreadful…no women would love him…because he was a freaking werewolf!

"Get a hold of yourself, Moony" he muttered to himself with a sigh, as he passed his fingers through his light brown hair.

And as soon as he had spoken, Hermoine moved slightly on her bed. She opened lazily her eyes and was met with his slightly greenish eyes. Remus kicked himself mentally, for he was the cause of her awaken. But nevertheless, he gave her a comforting smile.

"Sorry to have wake you up" he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry…" she smiled sweetly.

There stood an awkward silence between them. Thanks to his werewolf genes, he could hear her soft breathing and smell the sweet scent of cinnamon that came from her. At this he blushed, knowing that he shouldn't have those thoughts towards a women he barely knew. He looked at his hands and saw the cup of hot liquid he still held.

"Um, I brought you some coffee." He said, breaking the silence, while handing her the cup.

She blinked twice and smiled, while placing a stray hair behind her ear. "Thank you" she said, picking the coffee.

He watched her as she drank the creamy liquid from the cup. She had a small girl wonder…although he couldn't help but see that her eyes held loneliness.

As he continued watching her, a question popped into his mind. "I don't want to bother you or anything, but what's your name?" he asked.

Hermoine's eyes opened slightly at the unexpected question…she couldn't possibly tell him her real name. It would change the future. Then she remembered something…. "Jane, I will always love you. Remus" the locket had written on…

"My name's Jane" she said immediately…hoping he didn't knew anybody else with that name.

He looked at her without blinking and said "I like it…" And with a smile he got up and headed towards the door.

"Um, R-Remus…" he heard her call in a small voice.

Remus turned around and couldn't help but see her blush slightly. "Yes?"

"I was wondering, I know that I'm a stranger and all to you, but could you let me…um…stay here, at least 'till I find a place of my own?" she had asked feeling shy and…stupid.

He raised an eyebrow in question. So, she didn't have a place of her own…

"Sure!" replied Remus with a wink.

"…Thank you" whispered softly, Hermoine, feeling very grateful towards the man she…loved…A man who she always knew had been kind…

- - - end chapter 6 - - -

Authors note: _-sniff- You guys, all my reviewers, -sniff- had been GREAT! How can I ever thank you for all the great, wait not great, EXCELENT reviews I had received? Even some of you placed me on your favorite authors category. Since I can't answered to every one of you guys, I have only one thing to say: YOU GUYS (including girls) ARE THE BEST! Your reviews are the one that gives me the happiness to keep on going with my story. Though I won't post more frequently (thanks to school --) I will try every time I can!_

_Anyway, I have a problem. I don't know if to put Dumbledore in my story to help Hermoine or not. What do you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW! XD_


	7. Chapter 7: Old Memoirs

**Disclaimer**: _Okay, today I have a special guest…Harry Potter himself._

Ryoulover14_: So Harry, can you please tell our reviewers who owns 'Harry Potter'._

Harry: _Well, as far as I now, I own myself_.

Ryoulover14: _(-rolls eyes-) No stupid, I meant who owns 'the books'_.

Harry_: Oh…je, je, that…well those books are the artwork of J.K.Rowling and no one else…except Mary Grandpre who does the illustrations._

Ryoulover14: _Thank you very much, Harry. Now on with the story! (-winks-)_

_- - - - - - - - - - -_

Story: The time on the cinnamon moon.

Chapter 7: Old Memoirs

Hermoine opened her eyes slowly…confused, she looked at her surroundings. At first she didn't knew where she was, but as she began recapping the events from the other day, she remembered. She was stuck in the past…Merlin, anything can happen in the magical world.

With a depressed sigh, she got up and made her way to the bathroom…

- - - - - - -

Remus was at the kitchen preparing the breakfast. Something strange for him to do, but since he had a 'visitor'…a girl at that matter, he wanted to be polite.

The silence from the kitchen was broken when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Good morning" he said, turning around

…There she stood, the beauty herself. Her hair was all messed up and she still looked sleepy…she looked like a zombie. At this he gave a small chuckle…

Hermoine gave him a confused look, but nevertheless she said:

'' 'Morning", while scratching her head in confusion.

Hermoine sat at the stool behind the counter, as Remus returned back to cooking. She could remember how sometimes she daydreamed about he waking every morning early to just make her breakfast…dreams she had on her present time…

Her thoughts were broken when Remus turned around and placed in front of her a plate of porridge…she looked at it in a rather…strange face…she didn't like porridge…

"I hope you like it. It's basically the only thing I can do…my mother taught me." He said blushing a little, to what she supposed, of embarrassment.

Hermoine smiled slightly at him, then turned her gaze again to the bowl in front of her…she placed the spoon on the porridge, filling it with the sustance…lift it up…and placed it on her mouth…it tasted…it tasted…

"It tastes GREAT!" smiled Hermoine, eating some more. It was so sweet and creamy, not like any other she had tasted.

Lupin brightened up as he saw the young women in front of him eating the porridge in satisfaction…at least he knew he was good for something. Satisfied, he sat in front of her and began to eat his own breakfast…

They stayed in silence as they ate. Feeling the need to speak, Remus broke the silence. "Jane?"

"Umm?" He heard her as she lifted her face to gaze upon him.

"Well, I'll be going out today to do some things I have to realize. I was wondering, will you be okay on your own?"

"…Yes, but are you sure you want to leave _me_, a stranger, alone in your house?"

"Of course, I trust you already, as if I have known you for a long time!"

"…Thank you."

She couldn't help but smile a little to herself. He would know her in the future…much more than he does know…

"Oh, by the way…" spoke again Remus, catching Hermoine's attention. "If you like, you can change into my mothers old clothes, since I see you only have those on…there in the attic."

"H-How can I ever thank you for your hospitality?" spoke a blushing Hermoine

"You don't have to. As long as you feel right at home, is fine with me!"

Hermoine couldn't find words to tell him how grateful she was…instead she smiled at him. She knew that he had always been a kind man…that was what she liked about him…

- - - - - - -

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, okay?" spoke Remus as he adjusted his cloak that wrapped his body.

Hermoine nodded as he walked outside the door. "Take c-care" she said…feeling stupid at her sudden goodbye.

To her luck, Remus smiled at her…one last time, before closing the door behind him. She couldn't help but sigh…she was now alone in the house…and would before another couple of hours…

With another sigh, she turned around and began walking up the stairs to the attic. It was true what he said…she didn't have any other clothes, so she better change, what if she had to stay here for…months?

She looked up, above her, and saw the door that led to the attic. She pulled on the rope and the staircase appeared. Walking up the stairs she caught a glimpse of the attic…it was _very_ dusty.

- - - - - - -

Remus walked along the town, he didn't know why, but the girl kept appearing on his mind…Her wavy brown hair, her eyes, her face…her smile…she was beautiful…and she would never be his…

"Damn!" groaned loudly Remus, passing his hand through his hair.

"Um, Moony…it's not a good sign to shout on your own." Spoke a familiar voice to him.

Turning around he saw the faces of his two best friends. The ones who were always with him…James Potter and Sirius Black…

- - - - - - -

Hermoine finally had found something to wear that she really liked. It was a light blue knee length dress that fitted her perfectly. She looked at an old dusty antique mirror seeing her reflection…and with a bow she tied her hair up, in a ponytail.

A smile appeared on her face, maybe being in the past wouldn't be such a bad thing…maybe…

Her gaze turned towards an old trunk that had Remus initials and the Hogwarts crest. Curiosity overtook her and she walked over to it, kneeling on the floor…she clicked open the lock and opened the trunk. Inside of it where, what appeared to be, Remus old school stuff…old robes…old schoolbooks…an old wand…but what she found more interesting was an old leather album…

She could feel the soft cover on her hands as she picked it up, opening it…taking a look inside of it…

"Oh my god…" she gasped low to herself. The album was filled with old school photos, but not just any old photos…they were photos of his friends.

…James Potter and his wife Lily Evans, the two of them killed by Voldemort, leaving behind their child. Sirius Black, killed by his own cousin, a deatheater. And Peter Pettigrew, the bastard…the traitor…who gave them all to Voldemort…

Hermoine wiped a few stray tears that had escaped her eyes with the back of her hand. Remus would suffer so much in his future…it wasn't fair for a man as kind as he is, to lose those who were precious to his heart…It just wasn't fair…She couldn't help but wonder, how would he react if he would know of his friends deaths…

- - - - - - -

"So you are saying that you encounter this 'mysterious' girl on your own doorstep and now she's staying at you house?" said a very amused Sirius.

"Yes"-answered back Remus.

"You sly wolf!" smirked Sirius nudging his ribs.

"But how did she get there?" asked James, his brows furrowed.

"I don't know…" responded Remus, a little annoyed by his friends attacks of questions.

"Weelll, can we go and meet her?" spoke again James, this time smirking as Sirius was.

Sirius and Remus looked at James as if he had done something _very_ bad.

"You know that you have a girlfriend, right?" said Remus, pointing his finger at him.

"Yeah and we don't." whined Sirius, pointing at himself and Remus.

"But that's because, you don't take any girl seriously." Smirked back James.

"Yeah, like if you do…" sarcastically said Sirius.

"Of course I do. I love Lily with all my heart."

"Then why do you want to meet this girl?"

"Oh, shut up, will ya'"

Remus rolled his eyes, as they made there way to his house with Sirius and James arguing all the way…

- - - - - - -

Hermoine walked down the stairs as she excited the attic, after watching Remus old memoirs. They were quite sad…if you knew what was in store for him in the future..

Suddenly, she heard the front door open…thinking it was Remus, she hurried down the steps…but at the end of them she stopped…in shock.

Sure, there stood Remus…but besides him stood two more people. One had Harry's same everything, except the eyes and the other had the familiar face she met at her third year in Hogwarts. There stood James and Sirius with smirks looking at her…

- - - end chapter 7 - - -

Authors note: _Fweeh! (-wipes sweat from forehead-) this chapter was sooo hard to make. I don't know why…? Maybe because I had a writer's block or because I was trying to make it a little longer…Anyway, I want to thank all of you who have reviewed my stories. I'am real grateful! XD I mean, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! So, now please review! BTW, I would like to recommend to you guys a story that my best friend (goes by the pen name of 'liamlover') wrote, it's called 'The Slitherin Girl'. So please read it and review it! XD_


	8. Chapter 8: Enter Marauders

Disclaimer: _I do not own anything from Harry Potter, right Harry?_

Harry: _Right you are!_

ShyMoonlight: _Now on with the story…Enjoy!_

- - - - o - - - -

Story: The time on the cinnamon moon

Chapter 8: Enter the Marauders

…There stood Remus accompanied by James and Sirius, both with smirks looking at her…the face of the legendary rule-breaking marauders…

"Hello Jane" greeted Remus with a wolfish smile.

Hermione only smiled at him. "Damn, she looks so good in that dress" thought Remus before shrugging it off.

He saw how Hermione kept looking at his friends in a shock expression and forgot that he hadn't introduced them. "Um, Jane…this are my friends." Spoke Remus. "This is James and this is…"

"Sirius Black, my dear." Said Sirius, taking a step forward, grabbing Hermione's hand and giving it a kiss.

Remus and James rolled their eyes as Sirius began to act like he always does around girls. Acting what he called 'charming' and what they called 'idiotic'.

Hermione couldn't help but blush. She knew that Sirius, in his young years, was a heartbreaker, a hot heartbreaker…and now, as he stood before her, she could see why.

"Ignore him, Jane. His always like that." Said James politely.

She nodded and without warning she gave a small giggle. All three of the boys looked at her…like if she had gone completely crazy, making her giggle even more…

- - - - - - -

After Hermione's fit of giggles, all four of them sat in Remus's small living room. The boys talked while Hermione listened quietly. "I wonder what would Harry think if he knew that I'm with the marauders!" she thought, a smile planted on her lips.

"So, have any of you seen Peter these days?" asked Remus, waking Hermione from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I've been wondering what he's been up too." Agreed Sirius.

"Well, from what I know, he had to make some 'errands'" spoke James.

Hermione frowned deeply…so the little weasel was working with Voldemort at the moment. She listened to their numerous rumors to what they thought Wormtail was doing…and she couldn't help but growl quietly at the mere mention of his name. But then, as boys always do, they reached the topic of Quidditch and she had to sigh as she got herself up.

"Where are you going?" asked Remus, the first one to notice her stand up.

"I'm going to prepare some tea, are you okay with that?" said Hermione. After all, it wasn't her kitchen…

"Sure…and thanks"

Hermione smiled at him, before heading to the kitchen. He watch her retreating form and couldn't help but sigh…and that wasn't left unnoticed by James and Sirius.

"So, Remus…" began Sirius. "I see you already have a crush with our beautiful young maiden."

Remus cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but nevertheless he turned to face his two best friends. "I don't know if I have a crush on her, it's just that…"

"…She's amazingly attractive." Said James dreamily, finishing the supposed sentence.

"JAMES!" shouted Sirius.

"WHAT!" exclaimed back an annoyed James.

"You do realize you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know…"

"And you do realize you shouldn't look at other women"

"Yeah, I do…Hey, wait a moment! Why the hell do you say that to me when you have two girlfriends at the same time!"

Sirius flushed a bit, but then waved his hand, as if brushing the thought away and said: "That doesn't come to the point" (making James mutter angrily) "besides if you keep looking at Jane, lil' ol' Moony might get jealous."

Remus eyes widened as another wave of heat covered his face. His mates began chuckling madly as they saw his reaction…Maybe he did have a crush on her…but either way, he still was a werewolf.

James was the first one to notice the frown that had appeared on Remus face. "What's wrong?" he asked, as Sirius also stopped laughing to look in concern at his best friend.

"I-I…she doesn't know my secret" murmured Remus, looking at his hands.

"Oh…well, she wouldn't…after all you just know her for a day and a half." Answered James.

"I know, but…if she happens to find out…she-she will only see me as a monster"

Prongs and Padfoot looked at each other…worried frowns planted on their faces. A silence surrounded them…an uncomftable silence…

The clock chimed…2 o clock, it marked…Sirius and James got up.

"Well we better get going?" said Sirius, stretching himself, just like a dog does after a nap.

Remus looked up at them and James caught his gaze…giving him a stern look. "You know, Moony, if a girl falls in love with you, she will truly love you for who you are."

"…Thank you, Prongs"

And by that Sirius and James apparated some place else, giving Remus one last smirks…

- - - - - - -

Hermione appeared 5 minutes later, carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. As she entered the living room, she couldn't help but look around…

"Where did James and Sirius gone too?" she asked.

"They had to go" answered Remus, who was still sitting on the couch.

"Oh"

She placed the tray on the table and sat herself in front of Remus…he looked awfully distracted…

"What's wrong, Remus?" asked quietly Hermione.

Remus head shot up, meeting her hazelnut eyes. "Nothing…" he assured, managing a smile.

Hermione frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes"

They stayed in silence…Remus thinking about what James said and Hermione wondering what was wrong with the man in front of her…

Suddenly, Remus stood up. "Were are you going?" asked Hermione politely.

"Going to take a nap…to see if it clears my mind"

She nodded. "Are you going to stay here on your own? He asked.

"Yes…for a while."

- - - - - - -

Remus eyes shot open, as his nose smelled something good. He got up, put on his light blue shirt and got out of the now dark room.

As he continue on walking down the stairs the smell got stronger and even more stronger when he stepped into the kitchen.

Hermione was cooking something for Remus, so that when he woke up, he would have something warm to fill his hunger.

"Jane?" someone called.

She turned around and saw Remus scratching the back of his head. A light smile appeared on her face as she observed him. His hair was all messed up, some falling unceremoniously on his eyes. He wore a shirt with the first buttons undone…revealing a glimpse at his well toned chest…at this she blushed turning away…she shouldn't be looking at him…he had Tonks in the future…and she would get herself hurt again...

"Um…what are you doing?" asked Remus, seeing the apron Hermione wore on her waist.

"I'm cooking something for you – I mean, for dinner." Murmured a still blushing Hermione.

"You didn't have to"

"Of course I do. I mean, you gave me a roof to stay on and I have to repay it to you somehow"

"…Thank you, Jane"

- - - - - - -

The two of them were sitting on the dining table eating the food Hermione had prepared.

"Its' delicious" said a happy Remus.

Hermione gave him a smile and continued eating her dinner.

"Um…Jane?" asked Remus, making her look up.

When she had his attention, he continued talking. " Well, I think we should get to know each other a bit more…in my opinion."

Hermione nodded, but felt herself going cold…what if he asks her something too personal? She couldn't say anything?

"So, what do you like to do? You know like hobbies" asked Remus.

She looked at him and smiled. "I like to read as much as you do"

Remus raised his eyebrow in question to her. Hermione immediately noticed the mistake she had done…saying something he hadn't said…

"Um, I c-can see it in your eyes, that you love to read" said Hermione trying to cover up her mistake and in the meantime…feeling stupid.

He still kept looking at her curiously. How did she know his favorite hobby? Does she read minds? But nevertheless, he shrugged off the thought.

"So…where are you from?" asked Remus, changing subjects.

Hermione gulped down the pumpkin juice she had been drinking and while placing the glass down said: "From here, London…"

"But how did you get here…at my doorstep…bleeding?"

Hermione turned her gaze away, a frown planted on her rosy lips…

"I don't…know" she murmured, clearly lying about the fact of the time turner.

Remus saw how sad her features had turned. "…Sorry, I-I didn't mean to make you uncomftable…"

"No, it's okay…"

A silence surrounded them…Remus feeling the need to clear his mistake stood up and said: "I'll clean the dishes and you got to bed."

"But…"

"Don't worry about me, just go to bed…you seem tired."

"Thank you"

"Sleep well…Jane"

A smile appeared on her face as well as a light blush…he was a man like none other…

- - - end chapter 8 - - -

Authors note _-sigh- Well, I hope you like this chapter…the longest chapter yet!…As you see, I'm a little depress since I didn't got much reviews in my previous chapter, like I did in the others…and my esteem is dropping down, I think..._

–_sniff- _

_So, anyway, in this chapter, I wanted to make James similar to Harry…the fact that he gives Remus a word of advice as Harry did with Hermione. As you see, Remus clearly has a slight crush on 'Jane' and that is what I call 'love at first sight'. _

_Before I leave you guys I wanted to respond to all of the reviewers I receive on my previous chapter:_

siriusly lupine: _I also want Remus to make me breakfast. XD_

Torri-Chiobie: _If I gat tardy on writing, remember it's cause of school. –sob-  
_

liamlover: _I'm so touched that it even make you cry. Thank You! –hugs-_  


Evil Cat Hater: _I'm glad you liked my idea on Hermione wearing Remus's mother clothes. And don't worry all your questions will be answered! –winks-_

shieldmaidenofeorlingas: _Thank You! –wink-_  


Drakulya: _Glad you find my fic interesting. And accept my apologies on spelling Hermione wrong…I'm sort of a klutz. –smirk-  
_

sln1987: _Thank You! –wink-_  


truetogryffindor: _Me too, I love Sirius and James intro on stories…they are pretty funny! –smile-  
_

Anglic Bladez_: I'll try and update every time I can!_

devillish angel: _I rock? Thank you, you left me speeches. XD_  


the libertine: _I'm so glad you LOVE my story! –sniff-_  


amrawo: _Yes, everyone in this story are out of Hogwarts. The marauders have all graduated, but Hermione couldn't go to her seventh year since they closed down Hogwarts (if you have read book six, you'll know why). But anyway, I will make a chapter with them on Hogwarts. You'll love _that_ chapter! XD_  


PinkTribeChick: _I'm glad you liked how I portrait Hermione's reaction when she saw Prongs and Padfoot. –wink-_

LunaLovegoss: _Don't worry, Remus and Hermione will get to know and talk to each other more at each passing chapter! –smirk-_

_So, hope I got all of my reviewers. BTW, I posted another Remus/Hermione fic called "Fly towards the moon of hope". Please read it and tell me what you think._

_Now…REVIEW!_

**IMPORTANT: I HAVE CHANGED MY PENANME FROM Ryoulover14 TO ShyMoonlight, FOR PERSONAL REASONS. SO PLEASE, DOES OF YOU WHO READ MY STORIES REMEMBER THAT ShyMoonlight IS Ryoulover14.**


	9. Chapter 9: Strawberry with cinnamon

Disclaimer: _Ugh…I sadly don't own Harry Potter_…

Harry: _I knew you wanted me!_

ShyMoonlight: _Shut up! –blush-_

- - - o - - -

Story: The time on the cinnamon moon

Chapter 9: Strawberry with cinnamon

A cold breeze blew on Hermione's hair sending shivers down her spine. Her arms were hugging herself trying to gather some warm. It was hard though, since she stood outside on a cold and chilly winter night.

Tears fell out of her eyes…rolling down her cheeks and onto the ground…mixing with the pure white snow. She stood alone…in the nevertheless.

"…alone…so alone…" she murmured to herself, shivering with the cold.

"Hermione…" a voice whispered…a distant voice…

She inmediatly lift her head, looking all around her…but there was nothing…only snow…

"…don't cry" spoke again the soothing voice.

This time she felt a warm sensation through her body…melting the coldness…something told her she knew that voice. But who could it be? Unconsciously, a smile appeared on her rosy lips…as a single name came into her mind…Remus…

Dropping her gaze to the ground she saw a single flower blooming through the snow…a rose to be exact…a beautiful blood red rose…She picked it up and smelled it, a wonderful smell that made even the strongest person fall in love…

"I love you…" she whispered with her eyes closed thinking of him…of the one she knew she would always love…

She opened her eyes slowly, hoping that she could see him before her…but instead of that she saw another thing. The rose she held was turning into ash…grey ash…and was now been blown through the wind…being forgotten.

And as she saw that, a frown appeared on her lips…as a realization confronted her mind. The people she knew here were all going to die…wouldn't come back…whilst the other would never return her love…

"…no" she sobbed, her hands covering her face as the cold freezedthe warm…

- - - - - - -

Hermione awoke with a start…sweating and gasping for air to try and clear her mind…

"…Nightmare" she thought to herself as she sat on her bed, passing a hand through her damp hair.

She had only been a week in the past and now she was having nightmare with the ones she was getting closer to…the ones she would never see smiling in the future…

She slowly stood up and opened the window…smelling the sweet fragrance of nature. Birds were chirping happily, while the flowers were blooming colorfully…on top of the pine green grass.

Below an oak tree covered in vine with purple flowers, sat Remus, his head resting on the trunk. A smile spread over her features as she saw him…peaceful looking. Remus lifted his head as he heard a window click open…Hermione stood looking towards him…still in her nightgown. He saw her gentle smile and as a reply, he did the same…making her blush. Taking one last look at him, Hermione closed the window…to get ready…

Remus had asked her to go with him into town…so that she could get to know the place…and because he knew that she wanted some fresh air…

Without even thinking about the dream or better tell nightmare, she began to dress herself…a yellow turtleneck shirt with plain jeans. She didn't felt into the mood of wearing a ponytail today, so she left with her hair all loose and wavy…like she mostly did…

- - - - - - -

Remus waited for her, still sited, under his favorite and shady oak tree…he couldn't help butsmirk as he remembered her smile…He passed his hand through his hair and sighed. Merlin! How can a girl be so pretty even in the morning?

Finally, after long waiting her entrance, he heard footsteps walking on top of the prickly and soft grass.

A soft blush appeared on her face as she saw him…with a black shirt and some jeans…a smirk planted on his face as he saw her arrival. She saw how he passed his fingers through his hair, trying to keep them from his eyes…

"Good morning" she said, shrugging off her thoughts of him.

"Good morning to you too. So, should we get going?" he asked as he stood up from the ground and dusted some of the dirt form his pants, receiving a silent nod from her.

- - - - - - -

The walked silently on the rocky road, below many trees, that led to the town. Remus lived far away from civilization and she couldn't help but thought that maybe it was because he was a wizard and…a werewolf.

The day was beautiful, completed with a blue sky and a sunny sun, that thanks to the shade of the countless of trees didn't affect them so. The wind blew on the leaves of the trees, making some of them randomly fall onto the ground….

Remus couldn't help but feel a sudden urge to look besides him…at the girl who walked faithfully by his side…He felt scared…what if she didn't liked him or didn't like the fact at being looked at. Finally, after a while fighting with himself, he gave into his curiosity. Trying to not be so obvious he turned to look at the girl besides him…noticing that a leaf was stuck on one of the curls from her hair…

Hermione stopped walking, as she too noticed something…Remus had stopped walking, and now stood looking at her. His eyes, she noticed, had a not-know-what-to-do gaze…

"What is it?" she asked.

A blush crept across her cheeks as she saw him extending his hand towards her. Startling her a bit, she felt his touch on her head as he grabbed the leaf from her hair…making her blush a even more fiery red.

"You had a leaf on your hair…" he whispered.

He smiled, a little nervous at what she might do or say towards his action…but a sigh in relief escaped his throat as she accepted his gesture, and gave him a lovely smile.

"Thank you" she whispered back.

They stood looking at each other, both not knowing what to do…a couple surrounded by the beauty of nature…and the secret both held deep within their hearts.

"Kiss her!" cried the wolf inside him.

"Shut up!" screamed aloud Remus.

"I haven't said anything…" whispered a confuse Hermione.

Remus blush of embarrassment and another wave of silence surrounded them. He was the first one to awake from his daydreaming and cleared his throat awakening her as well.

"We better get move on," he said "town is still a mile away."

- - - - - - - -

They continue on walking, until finally Hermione spotted a sign: "Little oak Town" it said. From what she saw, it seemed to be a small town with a small population, but at the same pretty inviting.

The 'buildings' were cabins made out of the wood that came from the near by trees, all of them surrounded by blossoming trees. Most were shops, but some were little houses…cute houses with a chimney on each of their roofs. Kids were playing muggle games, whilst the adults did all the shopping.

She couldn't help but smile as she felt the feeling that she belong here…she, for the first time felt like she was…home.

Remus looked besides him and saw Hermione…smiling widely, as she looked excitedly at her surroundings. She seemed to really like this place.

"Come…I know a great coffee shop nearby" he said, gently touching her hand.

She opened her eyes widely and he felt stupid for doing that… Nevertheless she grabbed gently his hand and nodded as he led the way, both blushing all the way.

After a while walking through the pleasant town, they reached a small adorable shop…many people were sited on the small round tables…most of them, Hermione noticed, were couples. At this she blushed and coughed unexpectedly.

Remus saw her reaction and trying to make her at least more comftable cleared his throat and led her to a table in the far corner, below a cherry blossom tree.

Immediately, as they sat down, a waitress with a pink and green apron around her waist came towards them.

"Welcome, Remus! Can I take your order?" she said cheerfully and politely.

Remus turned towards her and said: "Um…the usual Mary. Two strawberry milkshakes, is that okay with you, Jane?"

Hermione nodded. "Do you want it with cinnamon sprinkles?" asked again the waitress.

"Yes, please" wolfishly smiled Remus, making the waitress blush slightly as she turned on her back and walked away.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at what she had seen. "…do you fancy her?" she asked, trying to sound normal…curious and yet not jealous.

Sadly, she failed miserably…cause Remus noticed her tone of voice she had spoken with. "Do I sense a hint of jealousy?" he said in a mocking voice.

A wave of heat began covering her face…she didn't know what to do or say. She wanted to run away or stay here and wait for the ground to eat her and chew her up…she felt completely embarrassed.

"N-No, it's just t-that I-I…" stuttered Hermione.

An unknowing smirk appeared on his face as he rested his chin on his fist…he didn't knew why, but this amused him. "No, it's okay. I don't fancy her" he spoke, assuring her.

He couldn't explain why, but a slight blush appeared on his cheeks as he saw her smile…a small, sincere and relieved smile.

The waitress came back after a moment, bringing their beverages. She set it on their table, gave Remus one last look, and turned around walking away…Hermione looking at her with envious eyes.

She then turned back to look at her shake…it looked yummy and tasty. Taking a sip from it, she felt the cold and soothing liquid coming down her throat…calming her worries with its sweetness.

"It's nice" said Hermione, savoring the moment.

Remus smiled as he observed her, as she closed her eyes tacking another sip from her drink. He then turned to his own drink and saw the cinnamon on top…spicy yet sweet. Since a child he liked cinnamon and now he found that he liked it even more, because when he smelled it, he could only remember of one person…

…Jane…

Unconsciously, another wave of heat appeared upon his cheeks. "Are you hot?" asked Hermione, noticing how red Remus had turned.

"N-No"

A silence enfulged them…both looking at each other and turning away. The afternoon breeze blew gently on her hair…her eyes blinking slowly…her lips touching the tip of the glass taking a sip of her drink…then licking her lips. Her delicate hands placed gracefully on top of the table…her neck, creamy, soft looking and…

"Whoa! Moony you better get a hold of yourself!" thought to himself, trying to stop himself from thinking vane thoughts.

"Who cares!" responded the oh-so familiar voice of his perverted wolf, with a chuckle.

"I care! I can't be looking at her in that way, it's preposterous."

"That's plain stupid! She wouldn't mind. Besides I think she likes you."

"Of course, she d-doesn't"

"Yes, she does. If you want proof, then just look at her!"

Remus looked up and met her hazelnut eyes, only momentairless, because as soon as she saw him looking at her, she turned her gaze back to her drink…blushing lightly.

"Yep, she definitely likes you" talked the stupid wolf, smirking.

"…I guess…but no! Your just playing games with me! GO AWAY!"

"I'm not and you know it…she likes you and your afraid to admit it. STUPID!"

And by that the perverted wolf left…leaving Remus feeling confused. Was it true what the wolf said? In an act of frustration, he passed his hands through his hair…trying to feel relax…

"I like this town" complemented Remus, trying to forget the previous conversation he had just had.

"Yeah," spoke Hermione, as she looked outside with a curious sparkle on her eyes. "I would consider it more delightful than hogsmade…"

"Your right, even though hogsmade is a wizard town…Wait! How do you know about that village?" asked Remus, realizing what she had said, with raised eyebrows.

"Because I'm a witch, isn't it obvious?" smiled sweetly Hermione.

Remus shook his head to answer her question. So she too was part of the wizarding world…Still, how did she know about him being a wizard? Maybe it showed…"Oh, well…" he thought shrugging it off.

"So, what kind of blood are you? A pure blood, a half-blood or a…?"

"I'm a mudblood" she answer, still smiling.

He opened his eyes wide at her choise of words. How could she say such foul words to herself? She could have said a muggle born…

"Don't say that." Said Remus, frowning.

"Don't worry…I'm used by it. I don't find it insulting."

"Still…"

"I said to not worry. Anyway, what kind of blood are _you_?" she asked trying to sound curious. It was obvious she knew what he was after all, but still she couldn't say that to him. He would think that she was some kind of mind reading young hag.

"A pureblood" he answered.

"Oh, really…who were your parents?"

As soon as she asked that question she felt like hitting herself in the head. Remus eyes had become distant and full of sorrow…as a frown appeared on his mouth...

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to…" tried to cover Hermione her mistake.

"Don't be…you need to know, I guess." He said "My mom was called Amelia and my father was called…Robert Lupin…" Remus stopped talking for a moment and turned to look outside…to find the beautiful scenery.

He sighed, trying to find the words to continue on speaking. Finally, he spoke again. "My father left us, when I was at a very young age. So my mother had to raise me by myself…We were poor, but somehow she managed to give me everything I needed. She even managed to pay for my Hogwarts school books…" he paused, smiling bitterly. "I-I loved her _so_ much…but she-she died last year…"

Hermione eyes opened widely, tears burning to escape and fall down like raindrops. He seemed to have suffer so much, in his childhood…his past…and still…he had a lot to suffer on his future.

Trying to comfort him, she grabbed his hand, making him turn confused to meet her brown eyes full of worry and concern.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

His cheeks flushed a shade of pink as he caressed gently the back of her delicate hand with his rough yet warm fingers. Both feeling a little happy, by that act of…gentleness and love. Both unknowing of their hearts secret desire.

"Don't be…" he oddly said, managing a smile. "Things are always bound to happen, whether it's good or bad. And because of that we have to be prepared for the unexpected…at least that's what my mother told me…"

Hermione looked down at the table, mesmorizing those wise yet angsty words. All of it was true…every person had to be prepared for anything…death, loss, heartbroken…And she knew what was that, she had passed the same…

Both of them turned to look at the now orange sun, as it settle itself behind the hills, leaving the sky filled with pink and purple colors…a sunset both of them would remember forever…as they sat, still holding hands…

- - - end chapter 9 - - -

Authors note: _Well, I hope you liked this chapter. As I now, my two previous chapter sucked, and I wanted to make it up for you guys. So, I made this chapter longer and with more fluff in it…Personally it's my favorite chapter, since it let's you know a bit about Remus past. But, why did his father left them? Don't worry that question will be soon answered. XD Now on to my thank you reviewers part:_

Alis Black: _Muchas Gracias por tu review! Y no te preocupes, tu escribes muy bien en ingles! XD  
_

writerauthorguy: _I know I made the mistake of not putting Hermione emotional when she saw Sirius…(- hit my self in the head -)  
_

Anglic Bladez: _Thank you!_

Summery-ice: _Thank You! Oh, and BTW, I hope that in this chapter I had expanded my concepts a little bit more! XD  
_

PinkTribeChick: _Thank you and no I don't have beta-reader (I think). What's that BTW? I hope I made this chapter long enough to satisfy you! XD  
_

Professor Remus John Lupin: _Sorry I update this chapter so tardy…-sniff- BTW, like your penname!__  
_

amrawo: _Thank you!_  


Moony'sMate: _Thank you!  
_

sln1987:_ Thank you!_  


pottersgirl91: _Thank you!__  
_

LunaLovegoss: _I know it's sad for Hermione to think that she will be seeing Tonks when she returns, but…oh, well…__  
_

Evil Cat Hater:_ I hope that in this chapter had answered some of your questions! XD__  
_

Drakulya:_ Yeah, Sirius has two girlfriends at ONCE! –giggles- I wanted to portrait his heartbreaker mode here. I mean, he was quite handsome in his young years_ _and he took advantage of it! XD__  
_

TrUeGrYfFnDoR7: _Thank you! I'm so glad you LOVE my story!_  


Mandalen: _Thank you!_  


liamlover: _I know what you mean. I have fallen in love with Remus a long time ago! XD_

_So, that's all of the reviewers! Before I leave you guys I want to say that I'm deeply sorry for the tardy update, but school has got me up to my throat...and besides I had a momentairless writer's block!  
_


	10. Chapter 10: The Werewolf

Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter_

Harry: _Yeah, believe her! –rises fist up in the air-_

ShyMoonlight: _Ugh…_

- - - - 00 - - - -

Story: The time on the cinnamon moon

Chapter 10: The werewolf

There are some secrets that may hurt if it is told out loud. That's the reason to why some people keep it to themselves. Because they get scared, scared of what people might think about that…or about them. That is why Remus kept his secret untold, because he didn't wanted to see _her_ reaction if _she_ might found out…

"Do you want some tea, Remus?" asked Hermione, on a peaceful afternoon, as both sat on the kitchen. "It may clear the headache you have."

Remus popped his head from behind the Daily Prophet he was reading, to see Hermione in a yellow apron…that suit her great, making her look feminine and, dare he say it, beautiful. He blushed. "Y-Yes, please" he said, remembering that she may be right, the tea might help calm the headache he had since he woke up.

She gave him a smile and turned back setting the teapots. Happiness overfilled her as she remember the smile he had flashed at her, she couldn't help but hum a romantic song she once heard…a muggle song…feeling butterflies tickling her stomach…

Suddenly, a noise as if someone knocking on glass, broke the silence, making both of them turn around. As they did so, they saw a barn brown owl perched outside the window; a letter tied in its scrawny legs.

Remus got up from his seat and walked towards the window, opening it. With his little head held up high, the owl flew in, nibble on Hermione's ear, making her giggle and dropped a letter in her hands, before flying out again.

"It's for you" said Hermione, handing him the parcel envelope with the familiar emerald green cursive letter that wrote 'Mr. Remus J. Lupin'.

He picked it up and saw the familiar wax seal. "It's from Hogwarts!" he exclaimed opening the letter with great excitement. Like a child would do when it was giving his present on Christmas day. A smile played on Hermione's lips as she saw such childish sparkle in his eyes. Maybe…maybe because Hogwarts was the only place he consider a 'home'.

His eyes moved from line to line as he read the piece of parchment. With a smile, he finished reading the letter and looked up at Hermione smirking. "You won't believe it!" he exclaimed. "Hogwarts is going to held a ball for last years graduates!"

"That's great, Remus" smiled warmly Hermione.

And before both knew it, Remus came with uncontrollable excitement and hugged Hermione tightly. "I'm going back to Hogwarts" he whispered softly in her ear, making a tingly sensation pass through her spine. And then…he…he gave her a kiss…sweet and pure…on her cheek.

Hermione blushed as did so Remus, when he realized what he had done…both a shade of the deepest red one could muster…it was a miracle they didn't catch fire.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean it..." he murmured nervously, shocked of his actions, stepping a foot back, scared that she might slap him.

But what she did shocked him even more. She smiled…an honest and cheerful smile that said she wasn't mad. "Don't worry," she said "and don't apologize…I-I didn't mind"

Then she turned her back at him and continue preparing the tea. As she poured it into the cup, she felt the need to look up at the sky and thank god for giving her the thing she long for…a kiss…a innocent kiss from the one she loved.

Remus looked at her and unconsciously touched his lips, secretly savoring the sweet taste of her nectar cheek…

- - - - - - -

Both sat on the living room drinking their tea…both sat in complete silence, not knowing what to do…both sat secretly wanting each other…

"So, when's the ball?" asked Hermione, breaking the silence.

"This week, why?" said Remus casually, as he took a sip of the hot liquid, mixed with the delicious taste of honey.

"Nothing, just wondering…"

Another wave of silence came upon them…covering them…like if oxygen itself had been drained out of the room. They both felt a bit uncomftable and Remus confirmed the theory, as he shifted sideways on the couch.

"Jane?" he said, sliding closer to Hermione. Slowly covering the little space between them.

Hermione felt herself clutching hard on the edge of the couch. Her breath…shallow. Her face…flushed. But nevertheless, she looked at him, right in his chocolate brown eyes, with a steady face.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"I-I was wondering if…um…if you…wouldliketogototheballwithme?" he mumbled, before mentally slapping himself. For God's sake, he was acting like a 7 year old child, and besides she was a person just like him, she wouldn't eat him…only thing was that she was a beautiful and lovely young lady. Besides the worst thing that could happen was to receive a 'no'. He gulped…he was getting nervous by the minute.

"Jane," he said, ready to speak steady. "Would you like to go to the ball with me?"

Hermione opened her eyes in surprise as she blushed…was this true? "Y-Yes, I would love to go with you!" she exclaimed.

Remus smiled and Hermione returned it…both blushing. Sudenly, he gently touched and grabbed her hand…with love, brushing his lips against it's porcelain skin. She could feel her heartbeat accelerate…she could feel it up her throat…but all the same she liked the sensation. The tingling sensation of each others love…

"Jane" she heard him whisper, their noses only inches away from each other.

"Remus?" he saw her rosy lips murmur.

"May…May I kiss you?" he asked blushing, gripping on Hermione's hand harder from his tension,

She felt like jumping and screaming 'Hallelujah" from happiness. This was what she waited for so long. ""Y-Yes" she answered.

A small smile appeared on Remus's lips. He got closer to her, steady and slow…he could feel the continuous 'thump' from his heart…he could hear her breath getting shorter. He closed his eyes…and instead of meeting her lips, he met her…finger?

He opened his eyes and saw Hermione with a smirk…her slender index finger on top of his soft lips.

"But," she said in a rather purring voice. "before you kiss me, just answer this: Why?"

Remus gulped down his nervousness, his heart raced down to his feet…he could feel himself sweating cold. The room was beginning to grow dark, as the sun went down to take it's slumber, but all the same both could see their faces.

"Jane, because I…" he stuttered. "Because I-I lov-…"

But Hermione never heard what he was about to say, because he had let go her hand in a unceremoniously fashion and held on his head as if it might fall…screaming and groaning…

"What is it, Remus?" she asked worried.

He looked up at her and she gasped as she saw the dangerous yellow glow that had overtook his eyes.

"Jane, g-go…" she heard him say weakly, before he fell on the floor screaming louder in utter pain.

"GO!" he growled in a harsh voice.

And that's when Hermione realized something. With a dreadful feeling, she took a glimpse outside the window, to see the full moon…THE FULL MOON! He was turning into a…into a… a werewolf and he had forgotten it! Panic over took her as she heard Remus continuous screaming. She saw his fangs grow painfully and the jet-black fur covering his entire body.

The wolf whined…in pain. As he averted his gaze up he saw the beautiful girl cowering against the wall…trembling in fear…he could smell it…

Hermione heard him growl…showing her his pointy teeth that she surely knew could tore skin easily. He look as if he was ready to pounce on her…she could see the hungry look in his eyes…

She gulped, scared. Without averting her gaze from the wolf's yellow eyes, she went slowly towards the staircase, sliding in the wall…ready to run to her room..

Suddenly, making her skin crawl, the wolf gave a blood piercing howl. "Oh, god…" thought Hermione.

Her mind raced fast, she knew she had to take some action...and finally she came to a solution. She began counting in her head 1…2…3…4…and with a deep breath, not making it to five, she ran up the stairs.

Hermione could hear the wolf ran behind her. She, gasping for air, while the wolf growled. She ran as fast as her feet's could muster…breaking through the air that slapped her face. Finally, she reached her room and shut it close with great rapidity as she got in.

She heard the wolf yelp as it hit the door…solid on the face. The wolf sniffed angrily one last time and with a last howl she heard him leave.

With a sigh, she slid down the door and onto the floor. She hugged her knees with her arms, pressing them firm to herself, trying to keep from trembling.

A sob suddenly escaped her lips, as she began to cry. "Oh, god…" she whispered to herself. Sure she had witnessed things that often made her skin crawl (like facing Voldemort), but this…this was different. She had being chassed by a wolf, hungry for her meat. But worst of all this wolf was the man she love, turned into a monster.

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and remembered what Remus was going to say to her.

_"Jane, I-I lov-…"_

Was he going to say he loved her? That, that was the reason to why he wanted to kiss her?…She sighed and without even realizing it, blackness over took her as she gave in into deep slumber.

- - - - - - -

Her hazelnut eyes opened as the light from the morning sun woke her up. At first she couldn't explain why was she on the floor sleeping, but then she remembered what had happened last night. The wolf…his howl…Remus…

Without a moment hesitation she got up and went out of her room, to see if Remus was okay. But when she did, and searched around the house, she could not find him.

"Maybe, he went outside…" she thought.

She went to the front door, to see that it was partly broken with scratches of long claws. So he _did_ went outside after all…

Grabbing a cloak from the hanger she headed outside the door and into the wide opening of nature itself…in an attempt to find Remus.

Several hours passed and she still didn't find a sign of him nor anything. As she walked by a near by lake, her legs gave in, as well as her hope, and she fell on her knees on top of the grass.

"Where are you, Remus?" she whispered to herself, as she saw her reflection in the crystal clear water…a tear leaving her eyes, dropping and splashing on the water that reflected the morning clouds…

What she didn't knew was that someone was watching her, with a deep worried gaze…

- - - end chapter 10 - - -

Authors note: _So, how was this chapter? Sorry to post it so late, you know, school work…-rolls eyes-. Since now I can't put in a review response to every one of you guys, I'll send you a 'message' thanking each and every one of you. I already send messages to those who reviewed my previous chapter. Those of you who are anonymous, I'll say only this: THANK YOU! Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving! Now, enough chit-chat…REVIEW!_

_P.S. Those of you who have read my other story (and liked it): 'Fly towards the moon of hope', will be sad to know, that I won't post any more chapters to it, until I finish _this_ story._


	11. Chapter 11: Confession

Disclaimer: _I DEFINETLY do not own Harry Potter…sadly…_

Harry_: Other wise she would have let me stay with Ginny and Hermione with…our ex-professor!_

ShyMoonligh_t: Yeah, so what!_

Harry_: Eww, professor Snape?_

ShyMoonligh_t: No, stupid! Prof. _Lupin.

Harry_: Oh…well they DO make a cute couple._

Hermione and Remus_: -blush- Thanks…_

- - - - 00 - - - -

Story: The time on the cinnamon moon

Chapter 11: Confession

A groan escaped his parted lips as he opened his wearily eyes, getting blinded by the bright sunlight. He blinked twice trying to focus his vision, passing his hands through his messy hair. His body ached, maybe because of his transformation or just for the fact that he was lying on the hard ground.

Hesitantly, he got up from the floor, stretching like a dog would do when he woke from a deep slumber, trying to soften his muscles. As he did so, he couldn't help but feel blood trickling down his cheek as acid against his skin, from a small open wound.

Remus looked at his surroundings and found that he was on the woods, the woods that were near his house. Suddenly, the memories from the previous night began flooding his mind. Jane…the full moon…the almost kiss…her scream…

Panic over took him as he remembered her frightened face, her own panic…her piercing scream. But what was far more worse, was that he didn't remembered what had happened to her…what he had done to her and the fact that she had figured his darkest deepest secret. But forget that, he had to find her to make sure she was okay…even if she might not love him…

He began running towards his house, breathing heavy, hoping for her safety…what if he hurt her…what if she hates him…what if he can't find her…what if…she's dead. NO, he should not think like that! He sighed, trying to clear his mind…to calm himself…

He began slowing his pace and found himself walking near the lake. The cold morning wind blew against his hair and his bare skin. He could smell the sweet scent of the flowers, while his ear heard the soft lullaby of the chirping that sang the birds while waking up in the nest. He couldn't help but admit that this was quite relaxing, that…

Remus stopped walking as he saw a figure, what he presumed was a girl, on her knees looking upon the clear water of the lake. Her long autumn brown hair shielding her face. She was gripping on the grass and to his surprise…she was crying? He saw as a single tear fell onto the water, as she bit her lower lip. She lifted her small delicate hand and with the back of it, wiped her eyes…just like a 5 year old girl would do.

"Where are you, Remus?" she cried desperately, looking up at the sky.

Did he heard right? This girl, was crying for him? And then it hit him. Brown hair, sensible feelings, a soft relaxing voice…it was Jane! But why…why was she crying for him, after what he had done to her the previous night?

"Jane…" he spoke, barely a whisper.

It all happened as if the world had slowed down, to appreciate the unusual moment. Her hair flew through the wind as she turned her head to look at the voice that had spoken so gentle…behind her. Her watery eyes widened, blinking slowly some stray tears as she saw him…the man she was desperately searching for.

"Remus…" she mouthed, as she got up and ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck, embracing him.

He was shocked at her sudden reaction, but nevertheless he held her, unconsciously scared that she might run away, at any moment…with the wind.

They stayed like that for a slight moment, Remus hearing her relieved voice whispering to him in his ear about how happy she was to see him. But as all happy things it came to an end, and they separated.

She looked at him…and blushed looking away. He raised an eyebrow at her act. "What…?" he spoke, but stopped…also blushing form embarrassment. How could he be so stupid, he forgot to bring some clothes…he always did on the transformation, but now he had forgotten. How stupid! And now he was standing in the nude in front of a girl. And not just any girl, oh no, it had to be Jane…

He gulped and began sweating cold sweat…it was such an embarrassing moment. He would never forget it…Remus made an attempt to cover himself, but sadly it was no use…she already had seen him…

"Um, you might want to put this on…" she whispered shakily, still looking away, offering him her cloak.

Remus took it happily and wrapped his body…covering himself. The cloak itself smelled like cinnamon, her scent…her sweet, sweet scent. Hermione supposed that it was now safe, and turned to look at him, still with the light blush on her cheeks. She had to admit, that he had a nice body. Wide shoulders, slight muscles, tan skin…just handsomely perfect. As he saw the way she was looking at him, he could not help but smirk to himself…

- - - - - - -

They both sat on the edge of the lake, looking at the colorful fishes that swam in circles. Neither Hermione nor Remus knew what to say, he knew that they had to talk about his condition. Although he found it strange that she had not run away from him, knowing the monster he was.

"Jane…" he said, carefully pronouncing her name.

She snapped back to reality and looked away from the lake towards Remus. "Yes?" she spoke softly, knowing what he was about to say.

He looked at her, and could not help but see the trust she still had for him. Why, though? Taking a deep breath, he began to talk. "Jane, I-I don't know how to say this, but…how can you trust me?" Okay, this wasn't what he wanted to say, but oh well…

She raised an eyebrow and smiled, like a mother would do to her child. "What do you mean? I already trust you as you trust me. So, why can't I still have that trust towards you? Is it wrong?" she said.

"Of, course you can't trust me…at least not now!"

"Why?"

"Because I-I'm a-a monster!"

Hermione looked at him and couldn't help, but feel a little sad. How can he treat himself like he was not worth for anything? Her eyes began to fill with saddening tears. "And do you want for me to not trust you?"

Remus began finding his fingers a little interesting as he looked down. Somehow, he couldn't see Jane in the eye. "N-No…but still you know what I am!"

She looked at him and touched his hand sympathetically, which he moved away. Trying to hide her pain, she spoke again. "I don't care what you are, I still find that you are the same nice hearted person I have ever met…and I would like you the same."

He didn't speak, but those words came clearly into his mind. She would still like him for who he was. With a swift smile, Hermione turned her head up at the sky. This time watching the birds leave their nest to waltz with the wind. She couldn't help but think at the Remus she knew at the present time…they were the same, but of course they are the same! At this she chuckled inwardly.

"You know, " she began talking, trying to break the silence that surrounded them. "I know another person who has lycanthropy, he-he was my professor."

As she spoke, Remus couldn't help but to look at her. To his surprise he found that she had a mysterious glint on her eyes…a sad one. One that represented how she really felt towards that person she began to talk about.

"For him, it was not easy finding a job. Everyone looked at him like if he was infected with some deadly sickness…with utter disgust. Of course, he managed to find a job, as a professor in the same school where he only found hope as a child. There he couldn't help but feel happy again. He kept a secret about his condition, for the sake of the students…but I managed to find out."

"And didn't you felt threatened to have a werewolf teach you." Spoke Remus, getting in into the story.

"No, in fact I kept it a secret. I wanted for him to be happy and so I kept it to myself. And you know what." She chuckled. "I didn't care what he was, because I knew that a man like him didn't exist so commonly in this world. I knew that even though his 'illness', he was a human being."

She averted her gaze towards Remus and smiled. He couldn't help but blush at her kindness. He hadn't seen such love since his mother…such love and caring. And that's when it hit him, she actually did not care!

"Thank you, Jane" he whispered, a smile planted on his face.

"Your welcome!" she giggled.

Another silence, this time not so uncomftable. She felt safe being by his side…was it so hard to convince himself that he was not a monster but a unique human being…the man she loved the most!

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did" chuckled Remus.

"Ok, may I ask you another question?" she said a little annoyed. He was playing with her and enjoined it.

He shrugged as Hermione smile. She breathed deeply and began talking or better tell asked her question. "Why do you have such a low self esteem? Why are you scared of what people think?"

Remus definitely did not expect that sort of question. He could feel himself go numb. What was he going to say? Could he tell her the truth? Making a decision, he found his voice and spoke. "I-I guess that I lost courage to confront my condition since my childhood"

Hermione raised an eyebrow as Remus began telling her about his devastated past.

- - - Flashback - - -

_Big drops of salty tears left the eyes of a 5-year-old Remus. He winced as his mother passed the alcohol on his sickening green wound on his leg. It sting his skin…acid that was called medicine…_

_"Owie! That hurts!" he screamed as his mother placed an antibiotic on it._

_Remus couldn't help but wonder why his dear mother was crying. What he didn't knew was that she knew there was no hope. Amelia Lupin knew there was no hope at all to see her child healthy again…to see him without suffering. Nevertheless, she would try her best to just…see him smile._

_"There, all good aren't we!" she smiled motherly._

_Her boy nodded and as soon as he did so, the front door opened with a bang. The two people that were sited in the living room, looked up to see the 'man of the house', late yet again. _

_"You're late, Robert" said Amelia, getting up from her kneeling position next to Remus._

_In response, she received a grunt from him. "What's the matter with the kid?" he acidly asked in his ruff voice._

_Amelia's eyes began to water to hearing the question she was so cared to answer. She was not a very good person to break news._

"_He-He…Robert, you've got to understand…he, while taking his walk through the woods, got bitten by a…a…"_

_"A what woman!"_

_Remus flinched at seeing his father act the usual way with his mother. Amelia also flinched, but found within her heart, the ability to speak again. "He was bitten by a werewolf."_

_Robert's eyes widened greatly, but neither with fear nor caring no, it was with anger. And without sudden explanation he slapped Amelia on the face. She stumbled against the wall, tears threatening to fall._

_"Stupid, woman! Stupid! First you get pregnant and now a werewolf infects my only heir! Stupid, Insignificant woman! Your not worth anything!"_

_"Don't talk to my mother like that!"_

_The couple turned to look towards the little boy, who had stood up, defending the woman he cared the most for…his mother. _

_His father laughed heartless. "What are you going to do about it?"_

_Remus frowned and again his father laughed. "I thought so." He smirked. "Neither of you are not worth anything. Anything! And now, I have a monster for a son."_

_"Enough!" screamed Amelia, standing up besides her son, tears leaving her eyes. "I will not accept you speaking to Remus like that. Never! Now, get out of my house!"_

_"Don't worry, I'll do it thankfully." And by that he left them, a smile planted on his face._

_Amelia turned to her son and she saw the sad expression he held in his face. "I'm a monster?" he muttered in a low voice._

_"No, you're not! You are a human being…a child send by God, like many others, to fulfill you're destiny. So, please do not say that!" And by that she got on her knees embracing her son…with such love and caring. Only thing was that it was not enough to rid Remus of the thought of being a…monster._

- - - End Flashback - - -

Hermione's eyes released tears for she felt so unhappy for the rough childhood Remus had passed. He noticed them and wiped them gently with his warm fingers. "Don't," he muttered. "You are more beautiful when you're smiling"

But she couldn't help it. "I just…think that your father does not deserve happiness, for just saying that. You are not a monster…you are the most kind human being in the world and…that's why I like you…so much."

"You-you like me?" he asked feeling a blush crept along his cheeks.

"Yes, why wouldn't I? I mean, you're kind, funny, thoughtful and…handsome." At this she also blushed.

"Thanks" he said, getting awfully closer. There lips only inches away…there hopes getting higher and higher…there breath getting shallow…And…they kissed…

Her soft rosy lips made him urge for more…His warm lips made the tingling sensation in her spine increase by the minute…Nevertheless, it was only a short kiss, with the lips only touching…Nothing more, and finally they separated.

They both looked at each other, flushed and hot. Neither one of them knew what to say, so, Hermione took the first step. Gently, she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I really, really like you, Remus."

His heart raced a hundred miles per minute. He felt happy and loved. The girl he had a crush on, liked him and maybe even more. He felt like saying that he too loved her, but decided it was too soon. "As do I" he only managed to say before kissing her hair…and wrapping his hand around her waist, while the free one gripped gently on her delicate hand.

…The wonders of true, yet unrequire love…

- - - end chapter 11 - - -

Authors note: _So, how was this chapter? They finally both kissed! Something that many of you wanted for them to do. Anyways, I want to thank all of you reviewers, can you believe it! I already have 101 reviews. It makes me feel so fluffy on the inside to know my first story was a hit! Okay, NOW REVIEW!_


	12. Chapter 12: Cuddle up crying

Disclaimer: _Me don't own Harry Potter! –Smile-_

- - - - 0 – 0 - - - -

Story: The time on the cinnamon moon

Chapter 12: Cuddle up crying

The wind blew towards Hermione in an unceremoniously fashion, making her auburn hair slap her face. She sighed and placed a stray hair behind her ear, while looking at her surroundings. This field in which she stood, was so strange. No one was around her, yet she felt as if she needed to wait for someone. Footsteps…she swore she was hearing footsteps, gentle and shy ones. She turned around slowly, taking a glimpse, to see who was the one those footsteps belong to.

"Hello, Remus. You're late" she smiled, seeing the man she loved in front of her. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry, 'Mione" he smirked in a boyish way, while scratching the back of his head. "So, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall" she answered, taking gingerly the hand he had offered in a gentleman way. She thought that her petite hand fitted perfectly on his rough yet warm hand. Like a missing piece of a endless puzzle.

They began walking through the never-ending path of dandelions and pine trees. The wind continued playing with Hermione's blouse as well with her skirt, Remus noticed taking a look besides him.

"Hermione?"

"Mmm?"

She turned, wanting to meet his sincere face, but was encountered with his lips crashing into hers. Such a soft sin. Immediately, she gave into his embrace, as he lightly played with her lower lip making her moan. If only…if only…they could be like this forever…get married and have a future with each other. Unconsciously, she felt tears leaving her closed eyes and rolled down her porcelain cheek.

"Hermione?" asked Remus worried of her sudden actions.

But she didn't tell him the reason of her tears, no, instead she rested her face on his chest and sighed. "I love you so much, Remus"

"I love you too" he whispered holding her, as if his life depended on it.

They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity. Both loving the presence of each other. She loved him so much and nothing, nothing, would change the way she felt. Suddenly, she felt Remus go rigged and cold. Looking up, wondering what was wrong, she noticed the frown he had glued on his lips.

"Remus?"

"We can't be together!" he said sharply.

"What?" she said raising an eyebrow, sweating cold.

"What I said" And before she could answer he turned around, without a goodbye…without a smile.

She fell on her knees…no feelings represented on her eyes. Shocked…sadness overtook her and she started screaming like a crazy person, full of agony and remorse, gripping and pulling her hair…feeling the inner and outer pain…

- - - - - - -

Remus eyes shot open as the storm began increasing, the night giving into it. A thunder growled followed by blinding lightning, illuminating his sleepy and messy hair in the dark room. He got up from his warm bed, walking towards the glass window and closed the maroon curtains. He hated when a storm passed, it gave him awful memories of his tragic childhood, still he had to admit that the rain drops were a soft lullaby.

Suddenly, a scream drowned the noise of the thunder. A frightening and piercing scream, which made Remus jump at least three feet high. He turned around, looking at his closed door and realization took over him.

"Jane…" he murmured.

Getting out of his gloomy room, he ran towards her bedroom. Standing in front of her room, he listened for any sound…He could hear her moaning, groaning…screaming in utter fear. Gulping the nervousness he had, he opened the door and saw her sleeping figure in the canopy bed, which once belongs to his late mother. He walked closer and noticed that her hand was gripping the mattress as if her life depended on it. She was moaning something that he could not understand. And tears were leaving her closed eyes. A nightmare had plagued her.

"Jane…" he whispered slightly, touching her gently on the shoulder. That made it even worse, she began screaming wildly and throwing disoriented punches in the air. As he began dodging them, he heard her scream…in a frightening voice.

"Don't-Don't go…p-please!"

"I'm not going anywhere. You've got to wake up!" he said, this time in a higher voice, shaking her again.

"Re-Remus?" she whimpered softly, as her hazelnut eyes opened slowly, revealing her despair and sadness.

He smiled comfortably at her, caressing her hair with his hand, in a loving way. "You were having a nightmare" he spoke, looking deeply in her eyes, as he slowly began touching her cheek. "Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head in response, and closed her eyes, smiling at his lovingly touch. "I'm fine now," she whispered.

Hermione felt his hand leaving her skin and opened her eyes. She loved his touch; she didn't want him to go. "Well, I'll be going back to my room." He said, smiling, but secretly regretting for going.

He turned around to walk towards the door, but was stopped when he felt her hand grabbing his wrist. "Don't go" she whispered, exactly the same thing she said when she slept. "Stay with me"

"Oh, okay. Well then I'll just sit here on the floor and…"

"No, silly. You'll get a headache when you wake up. If you like, you can rest besides me."

Remus blinked twice, then again, trying to capture what she had just said. What did she said? He gulped; lay in the bed…besides her? "But…" he tried to argue, but was interrupted by her soft voice.

"Don't worry, I'm not naughty." Did he just sense teasing in her voice? Oh, she was pretty naughty to him. With a smirk, he carefully laid besides her on the twin-sized bed. Immediately, as he rested his head on half of her pillow, he could feel her warm against him.

Hermione taking the opportunity to cuddle up with him, she rested her face on his neck. Taking in his smell. The smell of soft, mouth-drooling, creamy chocolate. She could feel him tense up and that made her sigh…a smile playing on her lips.

He heard her sigh and that made him smirk even wider. Gulping the nervousness he had on his whole body, he snaked his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. The thin fabric of her nightgown was so thin, he could almost feel her skin.

"You are a PERVERT!" scream someone inside his voice.

Oh, no…the perverted wolf. "Who are you calling the perverted wolf? I'm not the one taking advantage of her nightgown!"

"Shut up." Murmured Remus, inside his head. "I'm not taking any advantage"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Oh…Do shut up!"

"Fine…hope you enjoy you're perverted mind"

"Hey, you are the one who causes it!"

Remus heard the wolf growl and leave. Thank god! The storm seemed to pass, as the stars appeared out of the gray clouds. A dim light that came from the half-moon illuminated the room, also illuminating the features of the girl besides him. She looked like an angel…a peaceful angel who had fallen from heaven just to give some hope into his life. He smiled gently and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"You are so beautiful" he murmured.

Even if she slept…even in the dark room, he could see her cheeks flush slightly a pink shade. "That's nice…" she whispered, sleepily, drifting permanently into a deep slumber.

The man besides her kept his eyes opened, looking up at the ceiling above him. So, this was what it felt to lay besides a girl. A beautiful girl. Excitement, nervousness, peace, happiness…Sirius had always told him that this was nice, but to him this was more than nice. It was marvelous! And even thought he wasn't doing anything out of place with her (something Sirius used to do or still does) he wished he could stay with the girl besides him forever…just holding her.

"I love you so much" he whispered, but was answered with her soft breathing. By that, he drifted to sleep with dreams of marrying Jane…

- - - - - - - -

Hermione opened her eyes, blinking several times to focus her blurry sleepy vision. She yawn and passed her hands through her hair, something she did every morning when waking up. She did not wanted to leave her bed, it was hard to do so. This morning was pretty cold and the bed was so warm, especially when that sleeping figure besides her was so breathtaking and comftable….WAIT! Sleeping figure!

Her eyes opened wide as she saw the sleeping figure of Remus Lupin besides her. Oh no? What had she done! She began to panic. This was so wrong! Would this have a negative consequence in the present time? Was she drunk? Did she gave in so easily! Did…Did she enjoyed it! She began breathing in a shallow fashion and looked under her sheets… which made her sigh in relief. Thankfully, she hadn't done anything 'out of place', since she still had her nightgown on and Remus had his boxers. Strangely, Remus had his arm around her…which she liked VERY much.

Hermione looked deeply into Remus sleepy face. He looked so peaceful, unlike the Remus Lupin in the present time, so soundly asleep. She also noticed the curious smile that played in his lips. And that made her smile. "Remus…" she murmured, passing her fingers through his hair. So soft and fluffy. "…if only…"

"If only, what?"

A gasp of surprise escaped her lips as she let her hand fall on the pillow. Remus opened his eyes, a naughty smile playing on his lips. "If only what, Jane?" he asked again, sitting up on the bed, resting his back on the headboard.

Hermione blushed and sat also against the headboard, besides him. "If only…um…if only, I-I could kiss you." She stuttered, almost catching fire.

Remus chuckled and touched her cheek gently. She saw him lean forward. So, this wasn't what she wanted to say…but, Oh, well! And before she knew it, their lips crashed with each other. It was no different from their first kiss. A simple chatte kiss. Yet…she couldn't help but fell so…guilty. She knew she was changing the present time…she knew she was unconsciously hurting Remus…and to think this was the first time she actually thought about it. If only…if only she could stay like this forever…with Remus, as if nothing had happened…as if they were meant to be…as if nothing could go wrong. But being truthful, it just wasn't that simple.

"Jane?"

Hermione opened her eyes at the feeling of Remus lips leaving hers and his voice gently whispering her name. "You're crying" he spoke again, touching her cheek.

She blinked noticing for the first time, that she indeed had tears all over her face. She blushed and looked away. What would he say for seeing her cry without any reason? Would he laugh? To her surprise, he did neither, he grabbed her chin and turned her to face him.

"Why?" he gently asked. "Why do you cry?"

"I-I don't know…"she whispered, her lower lip trembling.

God, she felt so stupid, so immature! What would Remus do? Ignore her and say how stupid she was? What….? Her mind stopped functioning as the man she loved began planting butterflies kisses on her face, drying her saddening tears. Remus wanted her sadness to go away, so he gently kissed her while murmuring relaxing words.

"Don't cry" he whispered in her ear, as he embraced her in a hug.

But whatever he did, she continued crying, all because she knew she was committing something bad…because she knew that happiness was far away from her…a feeling that made her feel unique…a feeling that Remus could only bring…

- - - end chapter 12 - - -

Authors note: _FINALLY AN UPDATE! I'm sooo sorry for updating so late! I was so preoccupied and had a minor authors block. Just to let you know, this chapter is more of a filler chapter about Hermione's preoccupations. The next chapter will be of them going to the Hogwarts Reunion Ball. What do you think? Thank you for all of those faithful reviewers, I can't believe I have 119 reviews. NOW, REVIEW! XD_

_P.S. I have a new Remus/Hermione fic posted. It's a challenge response. The title of the story is 'Hope upon the full moon'. I hope you read it and review it! -smile-_


	13. Chapter 13: The Reunion Ball

Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry, though, how much I wish for it!_

X o x o x o x o x o X

Story: The time on the cinnamon moon

Chapter 13: The reunion ball

Remus looked at himself in the mirror, noticing that his tie was a little crooked. He fixed it up and smiled at his reflection. He had to admit that the black tux and the navy blue tie suit him well. Smothering down his light brown hair and with one last wink at the mirror, he headed out of his room, downstairs and into the kitchen. Jane hadn't still come down, so he served himself some coffee and sat on the stool. He hated to admit, but he was awfully nervous.

Why? Well, to tell the truth, today would be the Hogwarts reunion ball and the most beautiful woman in the world was coming with him as his date. He had never had a date like _her_ before.

He put on some sugar on the coffee, swirled it and drank it, feeling its warmness. It relaxed him so, something that tea could not do. It mixed him with the feeling of excitement and happiness.

"Um"

Remus heard a small voice interrupting the silence that surrounded the kitchen, the entire house. He turned around to see Hermione's head poking out from behind the wall. Immediately he gave her a small smile. "Did my mother dress fit you?" he asked.

"Yes…" she said. He couldn't help but see a small blush tinged her cheeks. "It's just that I wanted your opinion."

"Well," chuckled Remus. "Let me see"

She gulped and timidly walked from behind her hidden space. Remus almost drooled in front of her; he had to practically hold his jaw together with his hands. She looked utterly stunning. A blue aquamarine strapless dress hugged her curves perfectly. She did a little twirl, and he saw the back of the dress, which showed her creamy skin. Her hair cascaded gently over her shoulders, only a blue rose held her it back on her left side. Her face was the piece of resistance, a simple makeup that brought up her beautiful natural features.

"So…um…how do I look?" Hermione whispered, secretly admiring Remus in the tux. Damn, he looked hot. It made him look like the gentleman he was.

Remus set down his coffee and stood up from his chair walking towards Hermione, placing his hands on her bare shoulders. "You look gorgeous" he whispered, before bending down and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She blushed, yet again, and embraced him, snuggling closer to him. "You don't look so bad yourself." she whispered against his chest.

They both enjoyed the moment, Hermione especially. This was something she had always wished for the Remus in the present time to do with her. Kiss her, embrace her. After their tender moment together, Remus grabbed her hands. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, to receive a nod and before she could even blink they both apparated.

In a second she immediately began hating apparating. It was as if her air was being sucked in, walls enclosing on her. But as fast as it began it ended. She opened her eyes hesitantly to see that they were already in the familiar grounds of Hogwarts of Wizardry and Witchery. The sky had darkened, the half moon hanging above them along with the silver stars. Some torches were lit along the path that guided towards the entrance door, giving it a mysterious yet warm feeling.

"Do you like it?" asked Remus in a husky voice against her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Yes, it is beautiful" she answered, as if she had never been here.

He smirked in a boyish way and took her hands in his, leading her to the door in the entrance hall. There they were greeted by a young looking (well not so young looking) Filch. Hermione had to stifle a giggle as they passed by him and he glared, directing it at Remus. Maybe it was because he hanged around the Marauders and their mischievous schemes.

The Great Hall was decorated beautifully. A big golden chandelier with candles floated in the star filled ceiling. Different colors were around the now transformed ball room, including the houses official colors.

"Remus!" someone called in a excited voice.

Both of them turned around to see Remus mates all sited besides the punch bowl. Sirius with a black tuxedo and a white shirt with the first buttons unbottend, James in a white tux and green shirt and a beautiful young woman with red hair in a emerald green dress. Remus smiled and while holding Hermione's hand tighter, they walked towards them.

"Hello Sirius, James and Lily" greeted Remus and they all answered with warm smiles. "By the way, where is Peter?"

"He said he couldn't make it. Don't know why though." Spoke James.

Hermione frowned but at the same time smiled. After all, these were Remus friends. The ones he cared so deeply about…the ones he will loose in the near future, all because of their traitor so called friend. It wasn't fair; they were all good people, who deserved so much better. And Remus…Remus would suffer even more, being alone in the world, with no one to hold him when he would fall down…when his world would come crashing down.

As if he had suddenly forgot something, Remus gasped and smiled turning towards the redheaded girl. "Lily, this is Jane." He said, then turning towards the girl he held hands with said, "Jane this is Lily. James wife."

"Nice to meet you" both young women said at the same time. And immediately they both giggled. Lily was kind and lovable, no wonder James was head over heels for her. If only Harry could see them…it would bring him so much happiness.

The soft violin music that was playing when they entered stopped, as well as the murmuring from the guests. The marauders and Lily were looking at something in the near far end of the room, so Hermione turned around to see the greatest wizard of all time standing in front of the professor table. Albus Dumbledore. With his blue eyes filled with wonder, his half-moon glasses perched on his crooked nose and his long white beard. There he stood in all his glory.

Hermione felt a knot on her throat as she saw him. Did he knew how he was going to die? Killed, no, murdered, by his so-called faithful ally? She could still remember the pain Harry passed through when he saw him being killed and not being able to do nothing. The pain all of them passed through.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and smiled warmly as he began his speech. "Welcome former students of Hogwarts. It is wonderful to receive you all with wide open arms. I deeply hope you enjoy this evening," he said, then he clapped his hand and the light in the hall got dim. "Now let's all dance and enjoy"

As soon as he finished the murmuring began again as the music came forth. Hermione turned around again to see the marauders deep in conversation.

"Did you see snivellus?" chuckled Sirius.

"Yes"-answered Remus, a faint smile playing on his lips.

"He looks like a bat" laughed James.

"James…" warned Lily.

Hermione turned around, yet again, to see Snape in a black cape. He _did_ looked like a creepy bat as always, only younger. At this she giggled to herself.

As if on cue, a nice rock music began playing and couples walked to the dance floor and danced. Hermione was intrigued by the music when someone suddenly tapped her shoulder. Behind her stood the handsome Sirius Black, holding his hand out.

"May I have the honor to dance with this lovely young lady?" he asked awfully polite, along with a smirk.

Hermione looked over at Remus and like her, he too looked surprise. Then returning to normal he shrugged. "Well, you should go ahead and dance with him. I'm not very good at dancing to that kind of music. I'm kinda clumsy."

And without waiting for a answer, Sirius grabbed her hand and led her to the now crowded dance floor.

Remus saw as Jane danced, laughing at seeing Sirius crazy moves. Clossing her eyes, she passed her hands through her wavy hair and moved her hips sideways quite provocative. Who knew someone so innocent looking could have the abbility to dance like that? Sirius placed his hands on her waist and a new feeling hit Remus straight on his chest. Jealousy. He practically growled when he saw Sirius grab Hermione's delicate hand and twirl her around.

Soon his anger was interrupted when someone called his name. "What is it?" he asked, holding down a growl, and turning around to meet James.

"We just wanted to tell you something important. After all, Sirius already knows." Said James, taking hold of Lily's hand.

Remus waited until Lily spoke. "We're going to be parents."

It took time for Remus to register and when he finally did, he congratulated them both. When suddenly an image of a certain young woman with bushy brown hair and a very pregnant figure came into his mind. Jane carrying his baby. What would it feel like to be her husband? It would be blissful. To be the man who would proudly say 'I love you' and 'We're married'. To hear her calling his name early in the morning when she had awoken her slumber.

"Remus…Remus."

He could just hear her beautiful melody ringing in his ear. Her lovely and breathtaking face coming into view.

"Remus…REMUS!"

Remus jumped up and blinked several times when he saw and heard that Jane was indeed calling him. In fact, she stood before him. She was a little sweaty and was breathing heavy from her dance with Padfoot.

"You were spacing out" she pointed out at him, the trace of a mocking smile on her pink lips.

"Sorry" murmured Remus, blushing in what she could see was pure embarrassment.

"Anyway, I just came to tell you that I have to go and speak with Dumbledore"

"Oh" Why would she want to speak with the headmaster? "Should I come with you?"

"No, don't worry" And without waiting for a response, she turned around and walked away.

- - - end of chapter 13 - - -

Authors note: _Well, after I was capture by Death Eaters I had the time to update. So, please forgive me! I write my stories on a notebook and now that I see carefully, I just realize that the story has only about 3 or 4 or fewer chapters to finish it. How sad! On another subject, I was seeing my stats on the website and saw that about 40 people had a story alert, but only 20 or less review. I just want to say that it would be nice to receive a review from everyone. Just 'nice chapter' or 'horrible chapter' could do…something simple that let's me know if you liked the story. Well, anyway thanks to ALL my faithful reviewers! NOW, REVIEW!_


	14. Chapter 14: Leave right now

Disclaimer: _You should know by now, I do not own HP! Nor the song 'Leave right now' by Jesse McCartney!_

X o x o x o x o X

Story: The time on the cinnamon moon

Chapter 14: Leave right now

Hermione walked towards the table in which all the professors sat chatting happily. When they saw her approaching them, all stopped talking and turned to look at her. That made her nervous, she was shaking all over –literally-. Once she stood before them, she took a deep breath and spoke, trying not to choke. "Excuse me for interrupting, but may I have a word with the headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled, the smile that would die with him in the near future, never to be seen again. The same friendly twinkle played with his blue eyes as he kept looking at her, like a father would do to his only daughter. He looked the same, only a few years younger. "I suppose you wish to speak privately." He suggested.

Hermione nodded, some of her curls falling over her eyes. "Yes, sir." And with that Dumbledore got up and walked towards a chamber behind the professor's table, Hermione following behind, tugging her curl behind her ear, but failed miserably as it yet again fell over her eyes. Once they entered, Hermione saw Dumbledore murmur a silence charm on the door for privacy, and then he turned towards her.

"So, Miss Granger, what a pleasant surprise."

Hermione almost fell over when she heard him say her true name, the one which no one shouldn't know! But how could he? He did not know her, at least not on this time.

"Oh, I know many things." Spoke the headmaster winking, taking again Hermione by surprise. Did he read minds? Thankfully, he did not answer, instead he sat behind the desk and with a wave of his hand, gestured her to take the comfy seat in front of him. She obliged.

"So what is the reason of your visit?" he asked.

Hermione sighed, might as well get it out. "Well, I have a problem." She answered, looking up shyly to meet his blue eyes urging her to continue. "The thing is that I traveled time and now I'm stuck here. I don't know how to get back."

"I see, by a time-turner?"

"No, sir. By a locket that I found on Rem-Lupin's room in the present time."

"And you do not have it at the present time?"

"No, sir"

"I see" he then got up and began pacing around the room, rubbing his long white beard thoughtfully. What could be wrong? "That is not very good?"

"W-Why?" asked Hermione murmuring softly as her words seemed to disappear from within her.

"Because then you would not be able to return to the present time."

Those simple words hit her hard on her chest. She couldn't breath, she was cold all over, she was shaking uncontrollably, no…no…no…it couldn't be…Not being able to see her parents again, her family, her friends, Harry, Ron, Ginny…it suddenly dawn her, she was not coming back…she wasn't able to do so…

"So, w-what you mean to say is that unless I-I have the locket I cannot return." She whispered, tears making her not see clearly or was it the dizziness?

"That's exactly what I mean" then turning his gaze at her, he added in a softer tone. "I'm terribly sorry, but that's the way it goes."

She shakily got up. She couldn't stand being in this awful room, where her world had come crashing down. It was as if the room laughed at her, enclosing it's walls towards her, sucking her air. "Thank you, s-sir." And with that she walked in a complete daze, surprised she made it to the door and got out, without fainting.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore saw how pale she had gotten and frowned. "I wish all would end well for her. After all without the love and the locket she cannot return."

Hermione walked with her head down, trying hard on not to let the tears blind her. What could she do? She cannot return. She wouldn't get to see Harry nor Ron again. Nobody she loved in the present time. Nobody…what could she do?

Remus saw the girl he was looking for walking out of the chamber, in which she and Dumbledore had entered, in a zombie-like fashion. What had happened? She was even tripping with everyone she walked by. What was the matter with her?

"Jane." He called as he made his way towards her.

She slowly turned her head towards him, her eyes were empty, a frown was planted on her pale lips. Why was she like this? He grabbed her hand, which he found was icy cold. What the…? A soft music began playing. Violins joining in with the piano and the flute in the background. Couples took each other's hand and walked towards the dance floor. James and Lily were dancing together lovingly, while Sirius danced with a pretty blond.

"May I have the honor to have this dance with you?" asked Remus at Hermione trying to rid of what had made her this way out of her mind, and she just nodded softly, letting her bangs cover her eyes.

They walked to the now crowded dance floor holding hands. Once they stood in the middle, he passed both his hands around her waist and pressed her body closer to his, while she snaked her hands around his neck. She rested her head against his chest, hearing the beating of his heart and steady breathing, as they both swayed to the music.

_I'm here, just like I said_

_Though it's breaking every rule I've ever made_

_My racing heart, is just the same_

_Why make it strong to break it once again?_

_And I'd love to say 'I do'_

_Give everything to you_

_But I could never be true_

What could she do? She loved him, but she wanted to return so bad to her own time. It almost made her smile bitterly as she saw the irony of it all. She always wished to be together with Remus and now that she got her wish, she regrets it.

_So I say…I think I better leave right now_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I better leave right now_

_Feeling weaker and weaker_

_Somebody better show me how_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I better leave right now_

She lifted her hand from the back of his neck and caressed his cheek lovingly, tracing his cheekbone, his nose, and his soft lips. Maybe…maybe destiny wanted her to be here, against her wishes. Whatever happened she still wanted to return home…she knew that a goodbye would be hard, but it was her wish to do so. She wanted to go home…

_I'm here so please explain_

_Why you're opening a healing wound again_

_I'm a little more careful, perhaps it shows_

_But if I lose the highs at least I'm spared the lows_

_Now I tremble in your arms_

_What could be the harm?_

_To feel my spirit calm?_

Remus wondered why the girl he held close was acting so strange. The way she caressed him was lovingly as if she wanted to preserve this moment in her mind. As if she was about to say goodbye…Bending down he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

_I think I better leave right now_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I better leave right now _

_Feeling weaker and weaker_

_Somebody better show me how_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I better leave right now_

Hermione unconsciously blushed and again rested her head on his chest. How can any man be compare to him? He was unique…he was the one she loved. She heard his heart and smiled. It was telling her that he loved her as well, with it's melodic thumping as it beat excitedly. She loved him, but she didn't wanted to be here. And suddenly…tears came forth.

_I wouldn't know how to say_

_How good it feels seeing you today_

_I see you've got your smile back_

_Like you say-you're right on track_

_But you may never know why_

_Once bitten twice as shy_

_If I'm proud, perhaps I should explain_

Remus saw how her shoulders suddenly began shaking as he heard her sobbing, sniffing through what he knew were tears. She had stopped swaying to the music, and Remus stopped as well, bending down to see her face. Like he imagined, all covered in tears.

_I couldn't bare to loose you again_

_Yes, I will_

_I think I better leave right now_

_Feeling weaker and weaker_

_Somebody better show me how_

_Before I fall any deeper…I think I better leave right now_

"Jane." He whispered.

"Remus…I-I'm sorry!"

And with that she turned around and ran out of the Grand Hall, into the outside of the Hogwarts grounds. She ran away from Remus's shock face, away from James, Lily and Sirius, away from her worries, her mistake, as she wished deeply that she would disappear from the world.

She ran into the forbidden forest, not knowing which way to go. The air slapped on her face, not caring who she were, making her blue rose fly off her hair. Twigs scratched her body, making small cuts all over her, but she did not care. Her breath was beginning to burn her and she was already breathless. Her legs begged her to stop and finally they gave in, as she fell unceremoniously on her knees on a beautiful meadow she had never seen.

She covered her face with her hands, finally breaking down. She sobbed not caring if her tears would run out, Nothing seem right as her world came crashing down around her. She was stuck in between. Nothing was right.

A drop fell on her uncovered nose, and soon it was followed by heavy rain. The rain mixing with her tears, all her sadness covered in her fears. Thunder soon erupted from the sky, as the lightning momentarily brightened the grey clouds in the darkened sky, but she did not bother. They were, after all, her only companions. The only one who seemed to understand her angering sadness.

She dropped her hands on her lap, all cold and shaking, as she raised her head, looking up at the sky. Her hair and dress all glued to her body, making her feel naked in her own pity. She always thought that when it rained angels were crying in the above heaven. Maybe they were now crying for her. Maybe it was better if no one cried for her and she would face an eternity alone. Then shecouldn't beable to make such mistakes.

Suddenly a pair of strong hands covered her own cold ones. Hermione looked down, only to be shocked as she gazed into Remus eyes, that was kneeling before her. Instead of asking why she had run or shouting at her for running at the forbidden forest, he embraced her.

"You made me worry to death." He whispered in her ear, the worriness clear in his voice.

"Sorry." She murmured on his shoulder.

Remus separated from Hermione and griped her arms strongly, as he looked into her eyes unblinkingly. "Why do you keep apologizing?" he spoke firmly. "Don't you see that even if you do realize something bad, you don't need to apologize. You're pure. You don't do anything wrong."

"Yes, I do" she softly spoke. She wanted so much to tell him the truth, from where she was, her worries, her sorrows, her mistake.

"What do you mean?" he whispered in response.

The rain kept falling down, soaking both of them, not worrying if they got sick. Thunder broke down from the grey skies yet again, illuminating both their pale faces.

Finally Hermione spoke, looking down at the ground, feeling numb, as she did so. "Destiny can do strange things. It made me meet you, the person I dreamed of. But I did something wrong: I messed up with destiny. Everything is wrong because of me. Because of my mistake."

"What do you…?"

She interrupted Remus question, as she got herself free from him. Trembling, she placed her hands on his face, holding him. "I love you Remus, more than anything, but I want, no, I _need_ to get back home."

Remus eyes opened wide, as he registered her words. She said she loved him. She loved him! Suddenly, the thing she said at the end of her sentence didn't matter. Nothing matters, just her and him. With this in mind, he bend down and captured her lips in his. Hermione didn't expect his reaction, neither did she expected hers, as she wrapped her hands around his neck, returning the kiss hungrily. She thought that maybe he would have found out her secret, but he did found out something. Her love for him...

Nothing matters. Nothing could interrupt them. And even if bitter tears came forth, they would go unnoticed thanks to the rain falling from above. Thanks to the angels that cried for her.

But soon enough Hermione's sorrows gave into her as she went limp, like a ragged doll on Remus arms. Fainting out of the world and into the drowning darkness.

- - - end chapter 14 - - -

Authors note: _Well, how did you liked this chapter? I know that many of you are not a fan of Jesse McCartney (personally, I am), but when I heard this song (which is featured in this chappie), I couldn't resist, but to put it here. I found that it was similar to what Hermione was feeling. So thanks to all my reviewers, THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! Now, PLEASE REVIEW! GRACIAS!_


	15. Chapter 15: Blissful Flying

Disclaimer: _-sigh- I wish I could own Harry Potter!_

X o x o x o x o X

Story: The time on the cinnamon moon

Chapter 15: Blissful Flying

Such sadness filled her heart; it pained her as the same time killed her slowly with remorse. It brought tears to her eyes, guiding her to the bridge of depression…loneliness. Nothing seemed to help her. Help her see what could she do. She was stuck in between: the wanting to return to her home in the present time, but not being able too and wanting to be here with the man who had returned her feelings, her wish already true against her desire.

"Jane, please eat something" pleaded Remus, offering her a tray of hot creamy broccoli soup. It had passed a day and a half since the reunion ball and still, she refused to eat nothing.

Hermione just shook her head and sighed. She felt so bad after she had said the three words she so desperately wanted get out of her. She knew, a deep feeling within her, that those words had changed many things in the future…her present time. She sat on her bed, in a simple sleeveless knee-length dress, her knees pressed against her chest, feeling secure. She had her head bowed, her hair obscuring her from seeing Remus in the eyes. She felt weak under his intense gaze.

Remus sighed quite deeply and placed the tray in a nearby bedside table. What did Dumbledore said to her that turned her so…depressed? She said she wanted to return home, but where was it? Was it in a far away country or is it that simply she cannot find her way back?

The room had fallen into deep silence and hating it, Remus was the only living in the room that broke it. "Um, Jane" He caught her attention, as she turned slowly to meet his eyes. "Yesterday, I talked to James, Sirius and Lily and they asked me how you were. After all, they were the ones who helped me get you here safely. They send a big hello to you."

Those words definitely made Hermione smile, but only momentairless. To Remus, her smile seemed so…sad. "They are great people and I already have found that I'm quite fond of them." She whispered.

Another deep silence, not even the nearest fly could break it, only Remus did it…once again. "Jane, I don't want to be annoying, but…what was it that you wanted to talk about with Dumbledore. I mean, how do you know him?"

That definitely took her off guard.

"Well, he is the greatest wizard know in Great Britain. Everyone knows who he is." She responded, her mind thinking fast.

"Point taken, but…"

"Why did I wanted to talk with him? Well, it's, how should I say it? It's somewhat difficult to explain. I needed his help, but he couldn't do so."

Remus frowned. She was so mysterious. "Maybe if you tell me, I can maybe, help you." He offered.

"I can't" she whispered sadly, turning her head away from him to look outside the window and into the blue skies, along with the fluffy white clouds. A blue bird passed by, flying and singing. "You can't" Oh, how she wished she were the bird, flying away from the troubles of this world she currently was on.

Remus let the topic drop. It was obvious he was not getting anymore out of her. She didn't want him to know anything. She was mysterious in a weird kind of way. Why didn't she trusted him fully enough to let him know what she hid? Maybe she was a dark witch, maybe she was one of Voldemort's followers, maybe she wasn't well in her mind…but no, that was plain stupid. He knew who she was. A good witch, muggle born, she was truth worthy and loyal, and the woman of his life. It didn't matter if she wasn't up to tell her secret to him…

"Jane…?" he murmured, making her head turn to meet his gaze. Her creamy hazelnut eyes mixed with curiosity.

"I know that it wasn't my place to ask about what you talked with Dumbledore, but…" he said, taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry to make you uncomftable."

Hermione sighed as he kissed the back of her hand, ever so softly. He was in love with her, even if still he hadn't told her with words. And that's why it pained her; she was changing the future…destroying his life.

Remus spoke yet again, breaking through her thoughts. "And so, since, I hate seeing you like that I have a surprise."

She raised her eyebrows. "What kind of surprise?"

"You'll see"

And without warning, he passed one arm under her legs and another holding her back, lifting her bridal style.

"Remus!" she gasped.

She tried to struggle, but found that he was a lot stronger than she gave him credit for. Giving up, she stayed still, in his arms, hearing the soft rhythm thump of his heart. _Thump…thump…thump_…it was almost like a lullaby, telling her that it was safe where she was, in his arms. They walked down the stairs, or better tell, Remus carried Hermione downstairs and walked outside the door.

"Can you let me down now, please" tried again Hermione, this time calmly and without struggling.

"Yes, my lady" And with that lightly placed her on the ground. "But now, you have to close your eyes."

She groaned. What did he want to show her that was so damn secret? Remus placed his rough yet warm hands over her eyes, obscuring her from seeing where they were headed. Hermione could hear their footsteps as they walked on the crispy green grass, the birds were chirping happily, the wind howling softly, blowing on her hair without care. She could feel Remus body close to hers, as they walked together, he behind her. He was warm and she liked the sensation that took over her body. Oh…how she wanted to stay with him forever.

Finally after what seemed a happy eternity, Remus took his hands out of her eyes, so she could see. The sunlight blinded her only for a moment and she had to blink several times to get used to it again. They stood on a beautiful small meadow deep within the forest, which, in other words could be called as Remus backyard. Something drew her attention on the ground, and when she looked down at it her insides turned uncomftably…there lay a broomstick. And then it hit her…it all fitted, he wanted to take her flying. The thing she so deeply hated!

"I'm not flying" she stated stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Remus was startled by her stubbornness and the shocked face she made, it was obvious that…"You hate flying, don't you?" said Remus.

She blushed, "N-No, of course not"

"Then why don't you want to fly?"

"Because…"she sighed and looked up, "because it looks like it's going to rain."

Remus looked up and chuckled. "It's a perfectly beautiful day" Then he took her hand and led her closer to the broom. "Come on, hop on."

"No"

"Please?" Was he making her puppy eyes? Tempting…

"No"

"But, I'll be the one who will be doing the flying."

She gulped. "Still…"

"Still?"

Now she was flustered. "What if you hit a tree or the broom doesn't wish to fly?"

At this Remus laughed heartedly. "That is what you worry about." Hermione looked down blushing, god this was awkward. He lifted her chin with his index finger and looked into her eyes, whispering, "Don't worry, I won't hit a tree, I've been flying all my life and even if the broom those look old, he won't let me down. Now, would you please let your fright aside and come, flying with me?"

Hermione looked worried, she gulped down and breathed deeply. Remus seeing this took her hand. "But you won't be flying alone," he gently spoke, as he bend down and kissed the back of her hand. "I'll bring you back safe."

She bit her lower lip, a blush caressing her check, as Remus looked at her with intensity. He looked like a lost pup wolf, with the complementary pout…if only he had a tail...Finally she gave in. "Fine, I'll go flying with you" she groaned helplessly.

At hearing her response he couldn't help, but smile in a boyish way. He led her to the broom, sat in front while she sat in the back. She wrapped her arms around his waist and couldn't help but blush, if only she knew that he also was. The closeness between them was intimidating.

"Hold on" whispered softly Remus, before the room elevated and flied with such velocity through the clouds. Hermione screamed, closed her eyes and buried her face on his back.

The wind was making her hair slap her head with great speed, making her think that it was angry at her. Hesitantly she raised her head to see the beautiful landscape she had below her. The trees looked small from where she was and the people were as little as ants. It was as if she was above a miniature town. She continued to look down, noticing that the trees itself were getting closer and closer. And that strangely made her dizzy. So, she placed her head on Remus shoulder and closed her eyes sighing. The ride was far more shorter than she expected.

They descended rather gracefully and as soon as they did so, she got off the broom first, just like when she rode with him in the present time, when he, Harry and Ron took her to the new headquarters…Deja-vu…

As Hermione looked around her, she saw that they landed on the field of a beautiful hill surrounded by wild flowers of every color one could imagine. Purple, magenta, blue, red, orange, and turquoise…it was breathtaking as it was unforgetful. Remus could not help but smile as he saw her reaction, at least she liked it… A small smile crept her lips, in a child like wonder, as she bend down to smell a lavender colored flower.

"Do you like it?" asked Remus, as he sat under the shade of a pine tree.

She looked over at him. "Yes, it is absolutely lovely. I could stay in this place forever." She said, the smile never leaving its place.

Remus sighed. "I also like this place…my mom used to take me here every weekend, she told me that this was the place were she fell in love with father…" Another sigh escaped his lips when he looked at Hermione's pitied face. Then he added with a smile, waving his hand as if sweeping away his memory. "Let's forget about that!" He placed his arms behind his head resting it on the trunk of the tree. "So, flying did had its advantage." He smirked.

She also smirked. "I suppose so, I truly do not regret it now!"

"Good" He watched her as she bend down again and picked the flower she smelled earlier, placing it on her left ear. A strong breeze blew against her as she closed her eyes and sighed. Soon enough, she started dancing around, doing little twirls. The white cotton fabric of her dress dancing around as her hair blew away from her face. Only on thing came to his mind as he watched her: she was an angel. A pure and wonderful angel, send by the Lord himself to make him feel complete. To fill up the emptiness in his heart that her mother had left in him when she died. For her to be his soul mate, his life…and if things went well today, maybe she could be his wife.

Hermione opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Remus sitting under the shade, his eyes on her. Merlin, he was perfect, with his unbuttoned white shirt and his tore-on-the-knees jeans that made him look nice with the scenery. With a smile, she walked towards him and got on her knees before his figure.

"Come with me" she whispered taking his hands.

Remus smiled and stood up with her, their hands never separating from each other. "Since you gave me a surprise, I want to show you my gratitude" she said, smiling widely.

"I hope it isn't something that will make me regret bringing you here." He said with raised eyebrows.

"Don't be silly" she giggled. "Don't worry"

He closed his eyes. "I won't worry if you are here with me" She blushed. "So, what is it?" he asked.

"This" And immediately both began spinning around and around, held by each other's hand. She giggled and he joined laughing his heart out. Her hair flew sideways, as his flew away from his face. The clouds move softly above their heads, taking different shapes, the sun smiled, wishing them happiness while washing them with the sunlight. The wind played along with them, while leaves flew as they fell from the safety of the trees. Soon enough they got dizzy and both fell on the ground, being obscured by the many wild flowers in every color. They fell laughing, making flower petals along with leaves fly through the air.

Hermione rolled on the grass, facing him directly. Remus was plopped on his elbow, looking at her, smiling widely. She too smiled…everything was perfect at the moment. Stretching out her hand, with her fingers she caressed his cheek, and his hair, which had fallen over his eyes. How long she had wanted to do this…His eyes opened wide, as he felt her fingers passed through his slightly opened lips. They were so close to each other…he could feel her sweet breath on her face. She was truly made in heaven, just for him. Being cautious to not startle her, with his free hand, he placed it at the back of her head and leaned forward…capturing her lips with his own. A simple yet intensified kiss.

She gasped softly against his mouth at his sudden movements, but nevertheless she gave in. She opened her mouth slightly, to give Remus the permission to enter her, taste her…and that he did, earning a moan from her. A million thoughts passed through their minds: His future was changing, she was as pure as an angel…but both had to admit, in their own respective minds, that their love for each other was a strong bond.

Their kiss ended a little sooner than they had expected, but they needed to catch their breath. Hermione was the first to lean backwards to separate, but Remus hesitated, biting her lower lip softly. Remus looked at her, her face flushed, a goofy smile on her face, her hair messed up. Hermione looked at him, his eyes wide with excitement, a goofy smile on his face, and a light blush tinted his cheeks. Both breathing heavily.

"Jane" he spoke, taking her chin so she wouldn't look away. "I love you, I've always had ever since I laid my eyes on you."

She blushed. "As do I" she whispered, leaning forward and giving him a chaste kiss.

Finally he got it out of his chest. Finally she knew what she meant to him…and she returned it happily. So finally, now he could tell her one last confession. Hermione observed him, as Remus sat up and began searching his pockets. She also sat up, taking leaves out of her hair, while crossing her legs in front of her. He sure knew how to make her smile again…his kiss was breathtaking.

"Jane" he spoke softly, almost as if he were shy.

She turned around to face him, only to see him holding out a small blue velvet box.

"What…?" she couldn't speak.

He took a deep breath. "I know it's too soon and that we have known each other for only two months, but ever since I heard you say that you wanted to return to your home, one thing came to my mind: I don't want to loose you, I love you too much, and so I ask you one simple thing." He spoke, then opened the box to reveal a small and delicate white gold ring with a heart shaped pink diamond on top. Hermione had tears in her eyes…this couldn't be, what she thought it was…it couldn't…"I know it's not much," he said breaking through her thoughts. "But, will you have the honor to be my lovely wife?"

- - - End chapter 15 - - -

Authors note: _OMG! What a cliffhanger! What will Hermione say? Will she say yes and forget her present time…or will everything come crashing down? I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and had waited patiently for my tardy update, currently I'm grounded so…the updates will come only once in a while till I have my summer vacations, SORRY! AND THANK YOU, I love you all! Oh, before I forget, I would like for everyone that don't review but read my story to leave a small review…you see it is my wish to reach about 200 reviews! XD_


	16. Chapter 16: The Choice

Disclaimer: _-sigh- You already know!_

_BTW, this chapter is dedicated to Mr. Fishy, here you have the next chapter. Sorry to be tardy. XD And to everyone else, hoping you guys will forgive me for being lazy. XP_

X o x o x o x o X

Story: The time on the cinnamon moon

Chapter 16: The Choice

"Will you marry me?"

Hermione opened her eyes wide at those words. She didn't knew whether to feel happy or angry at herself. It was her fault she led him on. He wanted to spend his life together with her, and when she looked into his eyes she could tell that his propuest was sincere. She looked down, finding interest in her trembling hands, a blush forming across her cheek.

"Are you sure?" she asked, barely a whisper. "Are you sure that is what you wish?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. Was she unsure to answer? "Yes" he replied faithfully. "I love you too much to let you go."

She kept her head down and Remus frowned, was this a mistake? Her grabbed her chin and lifted her head to see her. Tears made their way silently down Hermione's cheeks, her lower lip trembled…and at that very moment realization hit him straight in his chest. "You don't wish to marry me, do you?" he asked his own eyes being clouded by tears.

She had never seen a man crying, and it hurt her even more to know that she was the cause of his tears. He loved her, he wanted to marry her…and she rejected him. "I'm sorry" she whispered, biting her lower lip. "I do wish to marry you."

He sniffed. "Then why don't you say so? Is it because I'm a werewolf?" His voice was strained, as if he was holding back his sadness.

"No, that would never be a problem to me." she responded looking down. "I-I can't tell you why. It's complicated, but I-I can't marry you, even if I don't return back home."

Remus looked down, his hair overshadowing his eyes, as he put the velvet box with the ring back into his pocket. "I-I don't understand," he murmured, looking up and meeting her gaze. He was pained she could see it…it was her fault…HER FAULT! "But, Jane, I'll wait for you, even if it consumes my whole life."

Above them grey clouds began to cover the sky, the wind stopped playing with their hairs and the sun stopped smiling. A beautiful day turned ugly by rejection…pain…sadness…

- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione sat on her bed, looking at the wall beside her, as her mind wandered off to her own little world. If she hadn't come here, nothing would have happened and then she shouldn't have to face the burning feeling that devoured her heart. Remus was broken…and it was because of her. He loved her, he truly did…and it was her fault. If only Remus could forget the disastrous proposal from yesterday, then maybe neither he nor she would feel so broken…nevertheless it was her fault…

"_Marry me"_ came the soft voice on her mind. The voice that belong to Remus…the voice she had hurt…

She dropped her face in her hands and sobbed. She sobbed because of Remus, she sobbed because of her mistake, she sobbed because of a broken love that would never mend…and it was all her fault…

"I'm so sorry, Remus" she whispered to herself.

- - - - - - - - - -

Someone knocked on her door. Hermione opened her eyes and realized she had fallen asleep, soaked up in her own sorrow. Shakily she got up and before opening the doors, she passed a hand through her messed up curls. The first thing she noticed when she opened the door was his eyes. Full of love, concern and sorrow.

"Were you crying?" was the first thing that came out of his lips.

Hermione was about to shake her head…and lie, when suddenly Remus caressed her check, consciously wiping away a lonely tear.

"You were." he answered for her.

Without warning, he grabbed her by the shoulders and wrapped her in his embrace. Surprisingly, both cried in each other's arms. She heard him trying hard not to sob, while he heard her breathing deeply, trying to get rid of her sadness. He wondered what was the reason to why she couldn't marry him. She wondered if his heart was broken.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "I made a mistake by asking you to marry me." He separated from the embrace and kissed her forehead. "I love you" he continued. "And I truly meant what I said: I'll wait for you."

Hermione closed her eyes. She loved Remus, with all her heart. "I know you truly meant what you said." She said, and opened her eyes to meet his gaze.She loved him! "That's why I don't regret on saying this: I want to marry you."

His eyes opened wide. Was he hearing right? "Are…Are you sure?"

She closed her hands in a fist, her knuckles turning white. She wanted to do this, might as well live happily in the time she was stuck in with the man she loved." Yes." She said, standing straight and looking at his eyes, full of love, hope and happiness. "I love you too and I-I might as well forget on going back home…I don't know how."

A smile appeared on Remus face, as he began searching in his pockets. Finally he found the small velvet box, grabbed the ring and gently slipped it on her slender finger. 'I love you', she mouthed before he bend down capturing her lips in his. Her conscious would be clear now; she wasn't making Remus life horrible, on the contrary, now she knew she was making his life worth living for.

"I better get going" Remus said, as they separated, still smiling widely. It took all his strength to contain the wanting to jump up and down happily. "It's late, and you better get some sleep."

He then turned on his back and walked down the stairs, before turning again towards her. He extended his hand and Hermione saw a long small box. "Another gift?" she giggled.

"Well, yeah" he blushed, scratching the back of his neck. "I wanted to give it to you as a sorry gift because of my foolishness, but now consider it as an early wedding gift."

Hermione picked it up. "Thank you" she whispered, smiling.

"Goodnight"

"Night"

Once she saw him walk down the stairs, she closed her door and sighed against it, holding the gift right above her heart. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad idea…

- - - - - - - - - -

The ray of sunlight peered through the window, waking Hermione from her deep slumber. She groaned as she got up, and passed a hand through her hair. The memories of the day before came flooding in her mind as unforgetful happy thoughts. She was engaged to Remus.

As she looked around she saw the present that Remus gave her still wrapped. She grabbed it and smile. No man was as thoughtful as he was. With a smile, Hermione started humming as she unwrapped the box. It was such a waste to tear up the silvery/pink present paper. Holding her breath, she raised the lid of the box and…almost fainted.

There laying inside was the golden heart shaped locket that had send her through this time. The locket was different, though. Instead of the initials R.H., they held the initials R.J….Remus and Jane.

Her hands began to tremble. No, it can't be. She opened the locket to see the same writing she had read before: '_Jane, I will always love you, Remus._' No, it cannot be!

"_Without the locket, you can't return to the present time"_ came Dumbledore's voice in her head. "_You need it to return."_

So, that meant she could now return home? When all had turned like the happy ending of a fairytale she so much wished for. Now, she had to leave and break Remus heart again. Tears sting her eyes…no, she wouldn't do it. She was going to get married to him. She IS going to marry him!

With a frown on her lips, she placed the locket inside the bed drawer and hid it there, hoping it would stop haunting her, hoping she would forget her friends and family and star a new life. It was the choice she made.

- - - end chapter 16 - - -

Authors note: _Forgive me, for posting this chapter so late. I'm lazy I know, but the heat of summer is getting to me and I had a severe writers block. -Sigh- Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter, only 3 or 4 chapters to wrap this up. THANKS ALL OF YOU FOR REVIEWING! Everyday I receive a wonderful review, and for that I'm grateful. YAY! I finally made it to my destination. 208 REVIEWS!_


	17. Chapter 17: Cannot Take a Goodbye

Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter…Nor the song 'No goodbyes' by Jesse McCartney._

X o x o x o x O

Story: The time on the cinnamon moon

Chapter 17: Can't take a goodbye

Hermione thought that maybe if she hid the locket, the chances of going back would be zero and she would have forgotten everything about her past. But she was confused at this point, first she wanted to return to her home, then she didn't and now she was feeling anxious and dizzy.

She sat that same evening she opened the gift with Remus eating dinner, when the feeling struck her hard. Everything in the room was spinning uncontrollably. She had to practically hold on to the edge of the table to keep her from falling. She didn't wanted to Remus noticed and unfortunately he noticed, when she closed her eyes and began sweating.

"Jane, are you okay?" he asked as he dropped the forked, got up and stood within seconds besides her.

She opened her eyes and gritted her teeth's together, why was everything spinning? "I-I'm okay, just d-dizzy." She replied, waving her hand as if dismissing somebody.

Remus frowned and took her hand. "Come on, I better take you to your room." And with that he helped her up, surprised on how fragile she had gotten. Her knees almost gave into her, as they walked up the stairs, Remus having to hold on to her tighter.

She listened silently as he continued on his rant on how it must have been the food he prepared that made her sick. Maybe it was the garlic, he had said. But she knew it wasn't that, it was something…unnatural.

They entered her room and Remus carefully laid her in the bed. "If you need anything scream loudly for me to hear." He said. "I'll be down stairs fetching you some water." With one last smile and a tender look from his part, Remus leaned down and kissed her cheek before closing the door behind him.

She kept looking up at the ceiling, wondering why she felt this way. Was it possible that, maybe, because she wasn't from this time, because she didn't belong here, she was disappearing…dying? She moved sideways, trying to get comfortable, when something caught her attention. The drawer in which she had hidden the locket was glowing.

Curiosity overtook her and she sat on her bed, extending her hand and opening the drawer. The locket was the one that made the glowing effect. With her right hand she made to grab it, but saw that she could not see her hand! She was disappearing!

So what Dumbledore said made sense. With the locket she was able to get home, but with or without her decision. And now she was going to go back now by force, after she had planned her future so clearly. Getting married with Remus besides a sunset, spending their honeymoon on a far away country, having to be the mother of her and his children and especially…trying to keep Harry's parents alive and Sirius out of Azkaban, so that this time he could grow up with his loved ones besides him. But…now…nothing of that was ever going to happen, because she had the locket and it was taking her back.

She knew she didn't had much time, so with her left visible hand, she took out a piece of paper and wrote a goodbye letter to Remus. Every letter she wrote seemed to hurt her deeply. Every letter, every sentence made her choke back a sob.

'_Dear Remus,_

_I'm sorry, but I find myself being forced to go. So, I must go back to my home. I know this isn't what you expected, but I can't say goodbye personally, sorry my love,_

_I love you and will always do,_

_Jane' _

Her hand was trembling uncontrollably as she placed the quill down and placed the locket around her neck. She couldn't take it any longer. A piercing pain stabbed her head and her heart, making her vision go dark whilst the room spin. Without warning she fell from her bed, collapsing unceremoniously on the floor, screaming in agony as it all went black.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_No more tears, no more goodbyes_

_Don't you know it's time for me to go_

_Even though it hurts to see you cry_

_But don't you know you'll never be alone_

_If you hold me deep inside._

She woke up by the sound of sobbing. Opening her eyes she saw that she still was on the floor and Remus sat on the edge of the bed, a letter clutch on his fists as he silently cried his head bowed.

_You know that I would rather stay_

_But now before I turn away_

_There's one last thing to you_

_I want to say._

"Remus?" she whispered.

But he did not make a movement to let her know he had heard her. He didn't even flinched. She got to her knees before him and saw his face. His eyes were bloodshot red, his lower lip quivered and his face was covered in unforgivable tears.

_Baby, there's no goodbyes_

_I'll always be right by your side_

_I may be far away_

_You know that my heart will stay, with you always._

"Remus" she whispered again.

And like before, he didn't notice her. She reached out to touch him, but found that she couldn't do so. Her arms passed through him. She was disappearing and to think that she thought it was only a dream.

_Now, I've pictures in the distance_

_Even though it seems a million miles_

_But there'll be no space between us_

_I'll be there every time you close your eyes_

_Yes, I will._

Tears kept falling freely down her cheeks. Her world crashed down completely.

"Oh, Remus" she sobbed, even though he could not hear her. "Forgive me. Forgive me for making your life miserable. Forgive me!"

_You know that I would rather stay_

_But now before I turn away_

_There's one last thing to you_

_I want to say._

The locket around her neck began emitting a humming sound. It was telling her that her time here was limited. She gulped down a sob and leaned forward, placing her transparent lips on his. She smelled his scent one last time. She felt his breath one last time. And she observed him lovingly for one last time. It was all for one last time.

_I don't wanna say words that people say_

_Cos when I go, my love will stay_

_In the heart of you to help you make it through_

_Baby, that is why there can be no_

_No goodbyes_

_You know what no more goodbyes._

Finally the locket brightened her vision and she gave in. "Goodbye, Remus" she whispered for one last time. Because goodbye was what she hated most to say.

- - - end chapter 17 - - -

Authors Note: _I hope this chapter is good. In the previous chapter I received less reviews than I expected so I guess that I lost encouragement. PLEASE REVIEW! BTW, this story is wrapping up._


	18. Chapter 18: Sleeping in Sorrow

Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter…Nor the song 'You are my love' by Makino Yui_

X o x o x o x o X

Story: The time on the cinnamon moon

Chapter 18: Sleeping in Sorrow

_Kiss me sweet  
I'm sleeping in silence  
all alone  
in ice and snow_

A cold breeze blew against Hermione's hair, sending shivers down her spine. Her arms were hugging herself trying to gather some warmth. It was hard though, since it was a snowing night. Tears fell down her eyes, mixing with the pure white snow on the ground, as she stood alone…in the nevertheless. She shivered from sobbing and coldness. Suddenly, her defenses went cold, and she fell on the snow backwards.

"Remus…" she murmured, closing her eyes. "…I-I'm…alone…"

_In my dream  
I'm calling your name  
You're my love_

A shadow stepped over her. She opened her eyes and a weak smile came in her face. A pair of strong arms got her up and embraced her, pressing his body against her and bringing warmth.

"You're not alone" spoke his strong husky voice, near her ear, before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes opened wide with happiness, and before she knew it the dark clouds over them separated revealing a bright sun. The snow began to melt, revealing beautiful wild flowers, of all colors and sizes, on the pine green grass. Just like the place they have visited together...

_In your eyes  
I search for my memory  
lost in vain  
so far in the scenery  
hold me tight  
and swear again and again  
we'll never be apart_

Everything had turned so beautiful and cheerful. She could smell the sweet scent of warm honey. She smiled and looked at herself, to see she wore a white cotton dress, her wavy hair loose within the wind. She looked up at Remus and into his eyes, to see if she could find what she searched for. His love.

_If you could touch my feathers softly  
I'll give you my love  
We set sail in the darkness of the night  
out to the sea  
to find me there  
to find you there  
love me now  
if you dare ..._

"Do you love me?" Hermione asked boldly.

He smiled warmly, yet bitterly. "I do," he said. "With all my heart" He leaned forward to capture her lips in his and she gave in with loving grace.

_Kiss me sweet  
I'm sleeping in sorrow  
all alone  
to see you tomorrow_

But to her shock, she found she was kissing just air. Cold air. Everything died around her; the grass turned brown, the flowers released their petals, the sky darkened, and the sun hid. She cried then, fiercer than before, because she knew she would never have him. He was just and imagination of her bittersweet love. Nothing but the imagination of a loveless young woman. She fell backwards, falling into the snow to die of heart ache in a cold grave.

_In my dream  
I'm calling your name  
You're my love ...  
my love ..._

She closed her eyes, and let more tears go out of her eyelids. _'Remus, I love you. Why wont you come save me? Why wont you love me? Am I to be sleeping in sorrow? All alone? Forever?'_

- - - - - - - - - -

"…ne…mione…Hermione…HERMIONE!"

She jerked open her eyes only to confront a pair of dark chocolate eyes. Gasping she sat up rapidly on what appeared to be a bed. She looked around and immediately memories flowed in…Remus…the locket…the sobbing…her sadness…the pain of returning…and the dream in which she slept in snow…

"Hermione, are you all right?" asked a husky male voice, to what she supposed belong to the man who had woken her up.

Unconsciously, she crossed her fingers under the sheets, hoping to see what she desired. Slowly she turned around to see…Remus. A frown appeared on her lips. He wasn't the young Remus who had provoqued her love to stir within more than before, but it was the Remus who loved another woman. Lupin.

"Yes, I'm alright, Re-" she stopped short, fighting back tears. She must remember that this wasn't the Remus who returned her love, no, this was the Remus who was taken. With a heartbreaking sigh, she whispered, "Lupin", not caring if he heard.

Her head suddenly began to throb in pain and with a groan, she threw herself against the pillows. Lupin sighed and bend over her, placing a wet cloth on her forehead. Hermione could see how much he had aged. His light brown hair had streaks of grey, tiredness reflect in his eyes and scars on his face, because of his progressed condition. Without warning, a tear fell out of her eyes.

"Forgive me" she murmured.

Lupin closed his eyes and once he opened them a smile graced his lips. With no hesitation what so ever, he wiped her tear away tenderly with his fingers.

"You're forgotten" he smiled kindly, leaving his hand on her cheek. "It was my fault in the first place to leave the locket lying around. If I would have taken matters into my hands, nothing of this wouldn't have happened."

"No, it was my fault" sniffed Hermione. "I fell in love with you, and then I left you, hurting you."

Lupin frowned and took his hand off her delicate cheek. "You should stop thinking like that." He said severely.

"Why? Don't you love me anymore?"

"Hermione" he took her hand gently. "For me it has passed almost 20 years since you left and to you, it was only minutes. It was like you never left. Please understand."

Hermione looked up at the ceiling. "You don't love me, do you?"

"I have moved on" Then as if he was embarrassed, he turned his head from hers and whispered, "But I still love you. Very much. But you've got to understand, it's hard for me, being in love with a girl so young"

"But…"

"No, Hermione, don't interrupt. When I first saw you in your third year, I didn't know what to do. You were so young, but you looked so alike to the girl I once loved." At this Hermione blushed, when Remus turned again towards her. "I though you were her daughter. The only same thing alike to Jane was your middle name. But as the years passed by, I realize you were her. How, I do not know, called it instinct if you like. But when you tuned 16 I knew you were Jane…My Jane."

Lupin released her hand and passed his other hand through his hair. "I think it is best to just forget what had happened between us."

At this Hermione sat upright in the bed. "What? Just forget it? But, we can make it work!"

"Make it work?" muttered Remus, staring at her wide-eyed. "We can't. We'll be shunned by society. A student and her former teacher? It can't work. Besides you are much more younger"

"Of course it can work! I'm not a child, I will become of age soon! Besides we are much more than student and teacher. We are…"

"Don't even say it. We aren't lovers." Said Lupin, in a strong voice, which even surprised Hermione. "Besides," he looked down at the floor. "I'm with Tonks."

Tears welled up in her eyes as the realization hit her. Remus, no, Lupin was with Tonks. "Sorry" she said, gulping down her sadness. "I guess I forgot that." She looked down at her hands and saw the promise ring. Taking it off, she handed it to him. "Here, it is better if you take it."

But Remus smiled in a fatherly way. She hated that smile; it made her feel as a child. "No, you keep it." Then bending down, he surprisingly kissed her forehead. "I gave it to you."

Then he stood up and left through out the door, leaving Hermione with a blush and her anguish. She sighed and touched her chest. The locket had disapeared as if nothing had happened, as if their love was just a whisp of air...as if she had never been the past of Remus love life...just like he wanted.Tears fell out of her eyes and with a sob she covered her face. Wasn't the love she held for him, enough to make their love even greater than before? Didn't Lupin saw how much she loved him? Didn't he knew her sadness, her despair?

…If only she knew how much it hurt Remus to do so, to leave her alone…broken. If only she knew that outside the door, he was crying too.

'_I never close my heart  
the light is always there'_

- - - end chapter 18 - - -

**Authors note**: -_Smiles and waves-_ THANK YOU EVERYONE! All the reviews I got, got me fired up to write again! PLEASE REVIEW LIKE THAT AGAIN! I hope this chapter was descent, I know many of you WILL NOT be happy, but do not fret the last chapter will be coming very soon. The first song that appears in this chapter is a song from the anime '_Tsubasa Chronicle'_ and it is translated. The ending paragraph is a part from the song 'Tsubasa' (English version) by FictionJunction KAORI, from the same anime. I have two favors to ask today:

First, It would be nice, if someone who knows how to draw or just likes to do so would draw me a picture of a scene from this story. I would very much like to see a drawing of my story…since I'm not a very good drawer_. **LOL**_. If someone is interested, please send me a link to where you will post it or send me an email. Whatever, as long as I can see it and appreciate it.

Secondly, I want to post an epilogue after the next chapter (that will be the last), but I don't have an specific idea. What do you want to see in the final ending? Have any ideas to how to end it?


	19. Chapter 19: Dreams Do Come True

Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter and I want to dedicate this chapter to all of those who reviewed at least once on this story!_

X o x o x o x o x o X

Story: The Time on the Cinnamon Moon

Chapter 19: Dreams Do Come True

A week had passed and to Hermione it seemed that more had gone by. She deeply tried to not feel depressed, but found that she could not do so. Lupin kept avoiding her, like if she was a contagious virus…he even avoided her gaze…and she felt as if she could die in that very moment…die and rot from life. But most of all, she felt sick, both physical and mentally when she saw him with Tonks, the woman who had steal him…the woman that he was enslaved to.

Harry and Ron never knew she had left, in fact it seemed like she had never gone away. For them it had only passed a minute, even less, and to her it had been two memorable months. How life sometimes played wicked games!

"Hermione, do you feel alright?" asked Harry on her seventh morning since her return.

"I feel fine" she replied, taking a spoonful of porridge. It didn't tasted like the one Remus made for her on the first day she had been stuck in the past. She sighed looking into the porridge; she remembered the despair she had felt when she knew she couldn't get back to the present time, and now that she was there, she felt despair as well. She wished she could somehow get back…how ironic! She had gone thin and pale, Harry and Ron noticed, but she did not care. Nothing made sense for her now.

A figure stepped into the kitchen and Hermione looked up startled. Tonk was holding his hand and Lupin did not seem to notice Hermione. Ron and Harry looked at each other. They knew how she felt, and like they had expected it, she stood up excusing herself.

- - - - - - - - - -

Lupin walked into the living room and looked outside the window. He sighed. Besides the lake sat the figure of Hermione. The way her brown curls danced around the wind were breathtaking. She was beautiful in every way, inside and out. Her kindness brought anyone a smile to his or her face. That was why he loved her. That was why he still did. With another sigh, he pressed his forehead on the glass. If only she knew that he still hadn't moved on. He tried, but he could only think of her. He spent sleepless nights because of her. That was one of the reasons he still hadn't married, hoping to see her again. But once he did, and saw how young she was, he couldn't take it. The thoughts on his mind were not right. So, he began going out with Tonks…to forget her.

"Oh, Hermione," he sighed. The moment he knew she was Jane, he had wished to die in anguish…like he was now…suffering…

"Remus?" spoke someone. Startled he turned around, to gaze into the eyes of Nymphadora Tonks. "Watcha doing here?"

Blushing, Remus stood up straight and replied, "Nothing" a bit to hurriedly. She raised her eyebrows and looked outside the window. Realization took place.

"You were watching Hermione, weren't you?"

Feeling stupid and uncovered he murmured a slight no. That made her frown. "You love her, don't you?" she murmured, sadness overcoming her senses, anguish written all over her face. "Don't try to deny it."

"No, I don't feel that way about her." Answered Remus turning away. Why couldn't he admit it? "She's just a dear friend of mine."

Tonks grabbed his hand and turn him around. "Do not lie!" She exclaimed, tears filling her eyes. " You DO lover her. I see the way you look at her. In a way that sometimes…I wished it towards me instead."

Remus felt awful, as if a bullet had pierced his stomach. She loved him, but he didn't. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

She smiled slightly. "You're always sorry." She said bitterly. "It isn't your fault if you don't love me. I can't make you love me." She lifted her bowed head, and forced a smile, wiping her tears away. While passing her hand through her bubbled gum colored hair, she said, "I think it's better if you went to her."

With one last smile Tonks made to leave, but Lupin held her back. "But I can't leave you."

"You can and you will," she replied in a way that would have make Mrs. Weasley proud. In a softer tone she added, "I just want to be happy."

Then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye." And she turned around and left. Lupin was free.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione sat besides the lake, looking at her reflection. Leaves and flower petals flew with the wind. She wished she could be like them, flying away from her problems. She looked down and observed her ring. Harry and Ron had asked about it and she answered saying that her mother gave it to her as a keepsake. If they knew…She smiled at it, and began turning it around on her finger. Will she be able to cope with her sadness and move on, like Lupin supposedly did? Will she be able to love again? That she doubted it, her heart only screamed Remus.

She looked up at the sky and sighed. A perfect and beautiful day like the one were they kissed for the first time, in this very scenery.

Footsteps crunching on the dry brown leaves reached her ears. Someone was approaching. Startled she turned around only to find herself staring confusingly at him. Remus J. Lupin. He looked embarrassed, nervous, with his hands deep within his pockets, wearing a light white-buttoned shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Hermione wanted to turn away, but she found she couldn't do so.

"May I sit here?" he asked, smiling in a boyish way, the way she loved so much.

Hermione only nodded, wondering why wasn't he with Tonks. He sat on the grass besides her and sighed. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" he said, in a way that led to small talk.

"Yes, it is." She whispered, looking at the cotton cloud far away sailing in the blue sky. Turning to him she added, "What is it that you want, Lupin?"

He couldn't help noticing her cold tone. But it was his fault after all, she thought he had stopped loving her. "Call me Remus." He replied. "I went down here 'cause I want to talk to you…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "About…?"

"About how much I love you and how sorry I am." He said. "Can you forgive me?"

Hermione felt her blood turning ice cold. She couldn't take it. This was a lie. He would say it and then go away. He would leave her again broken. He would make her cry again. He would destroy whatever chance she had to get on with her life. She made a move to stand up and go away, but Remus stopped her.

"Don't go"

Hermione turned her eyes away from him frowning. She wanted for him to let her hands go. "I thought you didn't loved wanted for us to be together. You are with tonks."

"She left me." He softly chuckled, then grabbing her chin, turned her towards him. "I only want you and only you."

Hermione opened her eyes wide. Did he really mean it? Did he really desire her? Was this a dream? His eyes told her something. He was saying the truth. He wasn't insecure, instead he was sure of himself. Tears slowly fogged her mind. Her mind wasn't working well. Her heart was beating too fast. Her body felt too warm. Her head spun uncontrollably. She closed her eyes and she felt as if she was falling. She was fainting, and falling into the lake. The water splashed all over.

"Hermione!" she heard Remus scream.

He took of his pair of shoes and dived into the lake, rapidly grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to the surface. She spit the water from her mouth, clearly embarrassed by how she had acted.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried, yet soflty.

"Yes." She replied, blushing. "I just got dizzy."

"You always get dizzy when you're excited."

His voice a soft, husky murmur. He observed her thoroughly. How much he had missed those big brown eyes, those soft pink lips, and the way she bit them, the few freckles she had in her face, her fair skin…everything. He noticed how her soft curly brown hair stuck to her wet face. She looked like a goddess that way. "I like you wet." He said bluntly, caressing her cheek.

Remus took a handful of courage leaned forward and capture her lips in his. It seemed like a decade since he had last kissed them.

Even though he had aged, and he was more mature, he kissed the same: firm, soft and passionate. A way that made Hermione sight against his lips, as he pressed his body against hers. This was pure bliss…Unconsciously, she cried. Tears of happiness left her eyes and Remus kissed each of them away.

"Remus?" she whispered.

He kissed her cheek and rested his head on her shoulder blades. "Yes?" he murmured against her skin. He breathed in deep her scent…soft, and sweet.

"Are you sure? Won't you be shunned by society? Won't people talk about us?" She said voicing the worries that both of them previously had.

He separated from her and smiled, placing a hair behind her ear. "I don't care what they say or think." He said. "I just want to be with you."

Hermione blushed. "I do too."

"But aren't you scared people will shunned you because your with a werewolf, your former professor?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I was willing to take that risk a long time ago. People's words mean nothing to me."

"Good," he smiled more widely and kissed her lips. "You know, the ring I gave you? I suggest that you treasure it well."

Hermione took her ring of her finger and kissed it. "I always will." She said hugging him.

"Good," he whispered in her ear. "Because someday, sooner than you think, I'm willing to make you my bride."

Her body was on the edge to catch fire. Her heart was beating soft, a sweet melody wrapped in true love. He kissed bellow the ear making her giggle. "I love you." He murmured, this time kissing her neck.

And Hermione knew he truly did. "I love you too." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. And he knew she truly did.

Dreams can come true, Hermione thought. Even though if it took suffering, anguish, tears, sadness and a little bit of magic to make it through. Eventually bad things turned into good things. It was all worth it in the end. He was all worth it in the end. A final tear slipped her closed eyes. The tear that sealed their love forever. No matter what, true loved came in the end.

…Now she didn't wished she was a bird, because she didn't wanted to fly away. She just wanted to stay in his arms forever. She had found the answer to all her problems.

- - - The End - - -

**Authors Note:** _Sorry for my tardiness. I'm still recovering from a severe writers block. I don't know if I want to end it this way, so here's a poll:_

Would you like for me to make an epilogue?

a.Yes

b.No

c.What ever you like

_Please vote when you review! I want to know what my faithfull readers think! I want to thank everyone who have showed support. I love you guys, your reviews meant the world to me!_


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter…_

X o x o x o x o X

Story: The Time on the Cinnamon Moon

Chapter 20: Epilogue

The wind blew on her hair, violently yet soft. She tightened her grip on his waist, as she rested her head on his back. The night was beautiful, the half-moon shone brilliantly and the stars twinkled like bells.

"Remus, you're silly!" she exclaimed over the raging wind.

"Are you saying that because you hate flying, dear Hermione?" he smirked, making her speechless, blushing in embarrassment.

"Ha-ha" Hermione sarcastically said. Remus laughed out loud.

She looked down the broom, watching the ant-sized trees and the miniature scenery. Everything looked so pretty, even in the dark. But it was too high, and it made her feel sick to the stomach. She bit her lower lip and groaned softly.

"Hermione, would you closes your eyes. I want this to be a surprise."

She pouted. "Fine" And closed her eyes. "Make me feel more sick." At this he laughed again.

She could feel the wind more precisely. She let her senses loose and tried to enjoy the ride, to feel everything down to the last detail. She smiled a little when she felt the broom descend and finally land. It would be her favorite thing while flying. Remus grabbed her hand gently and kissed her cheek. Her smiled widened, whilst he helped her down the broom.

"Where are we?" she asked softly, as if the clam atmosphere would break by any loud noise.

He kissed her hand gently. "You'll see."

Hermione could smell a sweet scent all around her. It was overwhelming in her excitement to not look around, to not appreciate the beautiful surrounding.

"Open your eyes, Hermione" he softly said.

She did as he said and gasped in surprise. She stood in the field full of wild flowers. The place she held deep in her heart…her memories. The place where Remus had proposed twice. Once when she was Jane, then when she was his Hermione. She looked at Remus, unable to speak. He knew her raging emotions and kissed her in the lips. A soft melancholy kiss. She sighed.

He separated from her, and murmured against her lips. "Happy 25th anniversary, honey!"

Remus led her towards the oak tree, where below it, he had placed a blanket, two glasses of wine and a lit candle. "Now, do you think I'm silly?" he asked a playful smirk on his lips.

She smiled. "No" her voice was barely a whisper. "I think you're awfully romantic and thoughtful, how did you.."

"…kow you wanted to come here?" he finished for her, taking a moment to sip his wine before answering. "I know you too much. I pay attention to everything you do, to everything you say. I want to make you feel special everyday of our married lives. I'm glad I married you, I-I…your…my…only one…Hermione, are you crying?"

She hid her tears by looking down at her wine. "No" she hiccupped.

Remus smile turned tender, as he grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her towards him, embracing her in his arms. "Are you sad?" he whispered.

"No, I'm happy" she whispered back. "I don't ever regret our marriage, either…even if we have had our complications." Hermione closed her eyes, remembering when they first started dating. It was immediately after Remus and Hermione's true confession by the lake. To everyone supposed knowledge, they had fallen madly in love with each other over the summer. Only the two of them knew the truth. And they preferred it that way; it was their little secret in the tale of their happy ending. It it would have been put up on Hermione's decision, she would have married right away. Even at her young age. But Remus preferred to wait. When their engagement was announced, everybody was thrilled, even Tonks, who had taken a likening in Charlie. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were a little worried about the age difference, but it was soon forgotten…But to Hermione's parent, it was a different story. They were shocked by her decisions, and when she declined to leave Remus, they cut her off permanently of the family. To society in general, they were often the center of critization. A teacher and a student, a man and a child, a wolf and a human. Total opposites, yet so much in love. Still, they couldn't find jobs and life turned difficult when she got pregnant. A wolf letting his mate breed monsters. Those accusations drove her to tears. Nevertheless, they made it through. All because of love.

Hermione sighed in his arms as she returned from her memories. "I'm so happy" she repeated.

He laughed and both fell on the ground. Remus on top of her. "Me too" he said, and kissed her senseless, letting their feelings roam free.

Remus didn't represent his age, thanks to his werewolf genes, aging was slow. Sure he had changed a little. His hair was grey, and he had few almost unnoticeable wrinkles. Still, he remained as handsome as ever. She smiled against his lips as his hands began roaming his body. Into her graying brown hair, memorizing her freckled filled face, her eyes, her nose, her lips, down to her leg and up her thigh…

"Steady boy" she whispered breaking the heavy silence, filled only by their heavy breathing.

"Why?" he kissed below her ear. "We are alone, why should we stop?" Her breath became shallow, after all this years, she still couldn't control her raging hormones.

""I-I suppose" she gasped. "But aren't 3 children and a grandchild enough?"

His lips stopped at her collarbone. "Mmmm" he murmured. "I wouldn't mind another one, but I suppose you're right."

Remus rolled off of her and lay in the grass faced up, besides her, holding her hand. "Such a beautiful night." He whispered.

Hermione's nodded unable to speak, staring agape at the shining stars, her hair sprayed out in the ground. A cold chill unexpectedly blew.

"We should get going." Said Remus, as he stood up, grabbed her hand in a gentleman fashion, walking hand in hand towards the broom.

As Hermione got on the broom she couldn't help but look at the sky. "Thank you" she thought, gazing over at the moon. "For Remus, for giving me the chance of a lifetime…"

A secret smile appeared on her lips as she looked down at the golden necklace around her neck. A locket. Hermione grabbed it in her hands. On the front there was a couple of cinnamon sticks in the shape of a crescent moon, besides the image a message was inscribed. "The time on the cinnamon moon" She smiled even more widely.

Wrapping her arms around Remus waist she rested her head on his back. "Are you ready?"

Hermione Lupin closed her eyes." As ready as I'll ever be."

- - - - - - END - - - - - -

Authors note: _Well, this is it. THE END. I hope you liked it, and I hope you'll continue reading my other fics. Thanks a million for the reviews, I love you all! I hope this epilogue pleases you all! Here Hermione is aprox 45 and Remus 65 years old, but he doesn't represent it! They married when she was 20 and him 40! Just so you know._


End file.
